Ode to the sucky life of a student
by Yuna Of Besaid
Summary: Hi, here is my new University/high school fic. Pairing are not up yet but I can promise. P/b r/g y/t and a Nooj. St Bevelle college, we meet our favourite fighting trio. Nerdy Yuna, Fiesty Paine and loveable Rikku. Based on teen life culture
1. Meeting the Big Three

And although no one voted for this, I have decided to write another high school fic. Its based in ST Bevelle university.

Ages:

Baralai: 18

Gippal:18

Nooj:19

Tidus: 18

Yuna: 18

Rikku: 17

Paine:17

Paine and Rikku are just about to turn 18!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or any characters.

* * *

"The word totalitarianism is passed around a lot these days. Many years have passed and even more people have..." Professor Kinok droned on to a mostly asleep group. Among the group sat a young blonde Al Bhed girl ,dressed in a yellow skirt and halter top,doodling chocobos on her notepad. Next to the doodle were the words 'Gippal + Rikku 4eva' in pink glittery pen. The blond was poking her tongue out the side of her mouth in a bid of concentration. Next to her sat a silver haired girl clad in leather. Her red eyes pierced her friends notepad making her give an audible laugh at the little note Rikku had written. On this girls note pad were the words 'Note to self, Kill Nooj' in bold red and outlined in black. She stretched back in her chair, discretely placing an earphone into her ear and placing her Ipod on full blast. On the other side of the death metal girl sat a pretty brunette dressed in a long pencil skirt and white turtle-neck top. Unlike her two friends, her pad was covered in notes from the lecture and even a few footnotes from her own personal research. She was sitting bolt upright, listening intently and scolding the others for not paying attention. In her world, this was mild multitasking.

"And so, to conclude today's lecture, Spira only became a democracy after the summoning event of the early archaic period. For those of you actually paying attention, please inform your fellow class mates that a class quiz will take place next Friday." Kinok ended, shutting his briefcase and allowing the mass of students to flow through the doors. The brunette and her friends were, as usual some of the last out of class.

"Yunie, can we hurry up and go. I wanna catch Gippal before he heads off to the gym with Buddy." The blonde whined to the brunette. The death metal girl laughed and headed towards the door.

"Rikku, you are aware that in some places people don't like to be followed by random strangers." She smirked. The blonde huffed and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. She turned around to find Yuna already over at the professors desk, congratulating him on his lecture today.

"Professor Kinok, I was wondering if I was possible to arrange a field trip to the Zanarkand ruins at the end of the term. I really feel like it would benefit the class." Yuna asked the man in front of her who nodded and occasionally gave a grunt of agreement. The two other girls stood round a desk by the door with bored expressions.

"Wouldn't it be nice to leave at least one lecture before lunch ends." The leather dressed girl said in a stoic voice to the blonde.

"Who cares about lunch. I wanna see Gippal!" Rikku cried, deafening the girl next to her.

"Uh, excuse me but did you say you know Gippal?" A soft male voice asked from behind the two girls. The silver haired girl looked smugly at her friend and not at the stranger who was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"No, she means she wants to know Gippal but is too scared to talk to him. What's it to you?" She asked, finally turning around to see the guy she was verbally being rude to. Something in her mind made her stop and assess him for a couple of seconds more than needed. The stranger was tall with chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin. But the feature that stuck the girls the most was his snow white hair that fluttered over his face, beautifully contrasting with his skin.

"Sorry, its just- I've just transferred here from Kilika and I happen to be friends with Gippal. I was kind of hoping that I'd make more that one friend here so I... ah, forgive me. Sorry to interrupt your conversation." He said and started to make towards the door when Rikku jumped up and barred his way.

"Hey mister. I don't mind you butting in and all but its rude not to give your name to your new friends." She said with a smile. The other girl groaned and buried her head in her hands. The tanned guy gave a bright smile, shifting his weight from his left foot to his right.

"My name is Baralai. Yourself?" He asked shyly. Rikku jumped up happily and dragged him over to the table again.

"I'm Rikku, Al Bhed princess, thank you very much and this here is Paine. She's normally more anti-social than this but you'll get used to it." Rikku said happily whilst Paine scolded her mentally. "Oh and the geeky girl that's talking to the prof is Yunie, she's my cousin!" She added, pointing wildly.

"Did Rikku mention she was the hyper one?" Paine said finally. Baralai scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Words weren't really needed." He stated obviously. Paine nodded and went back to hiding behind her bag.

"So 'Lai. You don't mind if I call you 'Lai do ya?" Baralai shook his head in amusement. "Why'd you transfer to this old dump?" She asked excitedly.

"Well-"

"Right, to lunch then." Yuna said, happily skipping to her awaiting friends. Almost immediately she noted the new arrival to her gang. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Yuna." She introduced, tilting her head to one side.

"Baralai." He returned. "A friend of Gippal's and now apparently Rikku." He said with a superstitious tone in his voice.

"Say Rikku, you wouldn't be trying to make friends with Baralai here to get to know Gippal would you?" Yuna said in a jokey voice. Rikku chirped in nervous laughter and exited the room very quickly.

"That's our cue to go." Paine said rushing out after her friend. Only stopping briefly to wave goodbye to their new acquaintance.

"So sorry about this." Yuna said with a bow, running after the other two.

* * *

"Good note taking today guys." Yuna said in a bubbly tone, taking her usual spot next to her friends under the shade of an oak tree. Rikku looked around in bewilderment.

"But we didn't take notes today." She insisted but quickly forgot about the argument when she spotted the sports majors exiting the hall. Yuna shook her head in disagreement.

"Exactly. You two need to start writing important things or you will get kicked out of college for good." She lectured. "I mean, 'Gippal + Rikku 4eva' and 'Note to self: Kill Nooj' are not going to get you those 4.0's you want." She carried on, now noticing that Rikku wasn't paying attention to her but was following a crowd of guys with her binoculars.

"And this isn't classified as stalking?" Paine asked a far off Rikku. "And for the record Yuna, you have eyes like a hawk" Paine grinned. Yuna shook her head again, glaring playfully at her friend.

"Well firstly, you wrote your note in bright red and outlined it in black and secondly, I guessed Rikku would write that. Its her fantasy." The brunette concluded.

"Aw, he's out of my vision again." Rikku pouted, putting down the binoculars are replacing them with a cucumber sandwich. "And Yunie. I promise to start paying attention straight awa- look, he's back! Paine, pass me the binoculars." She squealed, dropping her sandwich on the grass. Paine pulled the binoculars away from her friends grasp.

"Rikku, I'm cutting you off. No more stalking. And by the way, Gippal's sitting right opposite us with Tidus and that Baralai guy. I have no idea who you are following" She drawled, looking once again at the spot the boys were sitting. He eyes stayed longer on the new guy, inspecting him until he noticed her and looked directly into her eyes. Paine looked down immediately.

"Ohh, interested?" Rikku teased, resulting in a smack round the head. "Owie. I just wanted to know." She whimpered, hiding behind Yuna.

"He seems like a nice guy." Yuna interjected making Paine face her with a shut-up-now expression, A.K.A death glares.

"Who? Baralai or Tidus?" Rikku teased her cousin who she knew liked the blitzer opposite.

"That's it. I've had it up to here with you." Paine growled, and stormed off in the direction of the boys, stopping directly in front of Gippal.

"No, no Yunie? What do ya think she's up to?" Rikku asked her cousin in worry. Yuna shrugged her shoulders and took a dainty bite of her sandwich.

"I'm not sure, Rikku, but i'd take those binoculars before Paine destroys them." She suggested just as Paine returned with a cool expression on her face.

"Painey, what did you do?" Rikku nervously asked, noticing Gippal and the guys walking over.

"Oh nothing. Just invited some old pal's over for lunch." She grinned snapping a picture of Rikku's shocked face on her camera.


	2. Do you have an answer for everything?

I'm supposed to be writing a 1000 word story for my language A Level but I got nothing that isn't final fantasy related so here is another chapter!!! Oh and Nooj has all limbs in this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy X-2 or the characters!

* * *

"Thanks for the tip." Gippal grinned, walking straight passed the group of girls under the tree. Behind him, Tidus and Baralai were in an animated discussion over which blitz team was better, Zanarkand Abes or the Kilika Beasts. Paine rolled her eyes on hearing this and turned to face a very angry Rikku.

"What?" The silver hair girl asked in a calm voice, reclaiming her sandwich from her bag.

"Paine, you really had me thinking they were coming over. Meanie." Rikku pouted, taking out the confiscated binoculars and aiming them and the boys. From where she sat she saw Gippal lying down on the grass, facing the sky. His blond mess of hair half covered his eye patch from the angle Rikku saw him at. She glanced down to notice he was wearing the St Bevelle college sweater and pants. "Always a team player." She giggled, rearranging her binoculars to face Tidus, Yuna's crush, who was sitting on a bench near by. Similar to Gippal, Tidus was wearing the college gym uniform too, his blond hair was in a tangled mess which he was continuously sweeping out of his eyes. Rikku aimed to the right to capture the new guy in her vision, just as Paine knocked the dreaded binoculars away. Rikku looked up, circles imprinted onto her eyes where she had been staring so hard.

"Howdy!" She grinned as she noticed her cousin and friend give her very displeased looks.

"Did you just hear anything of what Yuna just said?" Paine asked, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. Rikku turned around to see the boys looking at the scene before them.

"Sure, she asked you what you really said and you replied 'I just told them that people were planning on playing blitz near where they were soon and suggested they moved." Rikku said, remembering everything her friends had said. Just because she was spying it didn't mean that she wasn't listening.

"Whatever. I've got another class in five minutes so I'll catch up with you in the dorms." Paine replied, stalking off towards the marble building in front of her, cautiously aware of a set of chocolate eyes following her every move.

"I'd better be going soon too, Rikku. I want to hit the library to check out a book on Spira's archaic period." Yuna said, flicking stray bits of grass off her skirt and grabbing her bag.

"See you in the dorms." Rikku replied, waving goodbye to her cousin from under the comfort of the tree. Once both of her friends were out of sight she decided it was time to head on back home. She swiftly walked past Gippal and his friends, off the lawn and into the student car park. Straight away Rikku spotted her pink scooter parked next to a bright yellow sports car, Gippal's car. Taking her safety helmet out of her bag, she saw someone approaching from the corner of her eye. She placed the helmet on and started up the engine when the stranger approached.

"This your ride?" A familiar male voice asked. Rikku rolled her eyes and got ready to make a fast escape.

"No, I'm stealing it." She said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "What do you want,Nooj?" The blonde asked, looking up to see Paine's dopey older brother leaning up against Gippal's car. His long ponytail hit the side mirror, making Rikku cringe in the thought that Gippal's beautiful motor was getting greased up by Nooj's hair.

"I said i'd give Paine a lift." He shortly replied, confusing Rikku.

"She just walked off saying she had another class to take." Rikku recalled to the brunette in boredom.

"Whatever, if you see Paine, tell her she missed her lift back. She can walk." He said curtly, walking up to his black car and driving away in a furious rage.

"Definitely related to Paine." Rikku muttered, revving her engine and driving back to her dorm room.

* * *

Paine walked swiftly into the tall marble building. Her heels clicked on every step, turning everyone's attention to her.

"Great, just what I need." She said to herself through gritted teath. Walking towards her destination she saw the new guy, Baralai, walking in the same direction. To avoid general embarrassment of any one finding out where she was really going, she turned off to the left towards the women's toilets. She waited by the hand dryers for a few minutes until she knew no one would see her and then slid out, back in the direction of the classroom she needed to be in. She turned the handle, hoping no one was watching and stepped in.

"Ah, just in time, Paine." Shelinda, head of the university paper, announced. Paine gave a small acknowledgement and walked towards her usual seat. It was then that she noticed a new, yet familiar face among her usual group. Near the front sat Baralai, grinning to himself behind his hand. 'So now he knows. Everyone would find out' Paine thought nervously. For the past three months she had kept it quiet that she was part of the University paper and now the one guy she hoped would never find out was here smirking at her. Silently she took a seat far away from him, looking at the blank board next to Shelinda.

"Hi guys!" Shelinda started, receiving a few bright hello's and a couple of muffled ones. "Before we look at today's agenda, I'd like to introduce you to a new member of the team. This is Baralai, he's just transferred here from Kilika, where he was the chief editor of the student paper. So, Paine, looks like you two will be spending a lot of time together." She smiled. No way! Paine thought, putting on a fake smile. For a couple of minutes Shelinda drawled on about the hot picks of the month, Paine noted them down, her mind not on the paper but on her new partner. A couple of times she noticed him looking up at her and shying away when their eyes met. When Shelinda finished her rant about the humanities department, people began to move around the room to work with their assigned partners. As she suspected, Baralai rose from his seat and walked over to her area. Paine sighed and made room for him to sit near her. He smiled at this act and accepted the gesture.

"So, why were you staring at me?" Paine asked in a sharp voice, catching him off guard.

"Because you were staring first." He grinned and then pulled Paine's notes towards him.

"Glasses, really?" She smirked as the guy in front of her put on a pair of black rimmed glasses. Paine hid a smile from her face at the fact he was rather handsome in glasses.

"College paper. Really?" He asked back, grinning again. Paine gritted her teeth, unwilling to be defeated. She was really starting to dislike this guy.

"Do you always have an answer for everything?" She growled at the snow haired man.

"Only for people worth my attention." He smiled, looking down at the paper before him. He examined the sheet with a curious expression before returning it to Paine.

"Who's Nooj?" He asked, his eyebrows raising in questioning. It was then that Paine realised she had written her notes in her history section. Now she'd have to copy out her doodles again so Yuna wouldn't get suspicious. She gave an audible groan, looking up into two chocolate brown eyes.

"My idiot brother. Why? Scared he was my boyfriend?" She ventured, wondering how deep his question actually went. He smiled again, Paine noted he had a gorgeous smile that lit up the room.

"Ah, sorry. I have a tenancy to be nosey. Hence that fact I was editor-in-chief at my old college. As I guess you are here." Baralai softly replied, gently gliding his hand over Paine's in an attempt to share his notes.

"Yes." Paine replied shortly and went to work on repairing her doodle damage.

* * *

Rikku sat down in the living area of her dorm. Yuna, Paine and Rikku shared a three bedroom dorm near the college and Gippal and Tidus, much to Rikku's delight lived in the dorm opposite the street. She smiled, taking a box of doughnuts from the cupboard and placing them next to her coffee mug. Today was Thursday, which meant Paine would be in her class for another hour and Yuna would be at the library until three. Thursdays also meant Gippal would be back in ten minutes which meant Rikku would be waiting, binoculars and all. Since she first spotted him moving his stuff into the dorm opposite three months ago, Rikku had become an obsessed fan girl. Yuna had attempted to encourage her out of her state by informing her it wasn't healthy or legal to follow people through the help of visual aid. But Rikku didn't care, this guy was hot and she was gonna peep until she either got tired or needed food. Slouching down in her chair she grabbed a doughnut and awaited the sound of a sports car.

"Geeze, he's taking his time." Rikku muttered to herself, grabbing another doughnut and trying to eat it without licking her lips. She failed. Twice. Just when she was giving up all hope the front door clicked open to reveal Yuna, staggering through the door with a pile of books under her arms.

"Hey Yunie! I was just, um, brushing my hair." Rikku lied, picking up the nearest object which she thought was a brush. Yuna gave her cousin a concerned look.

"With a T.V remote?" She asked, hands on hips. Rikku gave a giggle and placed the remote on the table again.

"So, Yunie! What do you think of the new guy?" The Al Bhed asked her cousin who shrugged her shoulders in response.

"He seems nice, but not the type i'd expect Paine to like." She answered, piling through the books in front of her.

"So you think she likes him too?" Rikku smugly questioned, proud she had something to blackmail Paine with.

"Yes, but I don't think she really knows yet. Maybe if they spent a continuously long amount of time alone together, then things might progress." The brunette suggested, looking back at her collection of borrowed books.

"Like that's going to happen." Rikku muttered. Knocking the evidence of her previous task on the floor.

* * *

"-and then I moved here." Baralai finished, laughing at his anecdote along with Paine.

"Wow, some life story." She said, walking out of the marble building with him beside her. 'what are you doing! Letting your guard down like this?' She thought but pushed that away as she was actually having a good time.

"So, you driving home?" He asked, tilting his head in a curious way. Paine smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no. I'm not driving, but my brother Nooj is meant to meet me here in his car." She replied in a jokey manner. "You?"

"That's my car over there." He said, pointing over to a very nice, top of the range black car sitting down near the exit. Paine gave a low whistle of appreciation.

"Who'd you rob to get that?" She asked, half joking half being serious. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Baralai muttered back in a cocky way. Paine gave an audible laugh whilst wondering where Nooj was. "Ah, wait. I forgot something back there. I guess i'll see you in class sometime. Nice meeting you Paine." The snow haired man groaned yet in a chirpy voice, waving goodbye as he quickly ran back to the building. Paine smiled to herself. She actually was getting to like this new guy. He was fun and smart and witty and totally gorgeous, even if she pretended otherwise. Paine really saw herself falling for this one, unwillingly. She checked her watch. Nooj should be here by now. Another ten minutes went by and Baralai returned, deep in though himself.

"Still here, huh?" He sympathetically asked. Paine nodded, again looking around for her brother.

"I told you he was an idiot." She smiled, annoyed that she'd have to walk back in the cold weather with a heavy bag.

"Need a lift?" He offered. She shook her head, checking her watch again. "You sure?" He offered again. Paine looked up.

"Ah, what the hell. You car looks more fun anyway." She smiled politely, being escorted to the black car that Baralai was getting into. She slid into the passengers seat next to him, being careful not to chip, mark or touch the finery around her. He chuckled when he saw her attempt to sit down without sitting.

"I do have a job if I need money to repair stuff you know." He grinned, putting Paine at ease.

"Just so you know, I don't normally get into a car with strangers." She verified, flicking her silver hair back out of her vision. Again more laughter erupted from the driver.

"I'd hardly say we were strangers now." He replied, driving out of the car park. "So, Paine. Where do you live?" He asked, for directions, not just to be polite.

"With Yuna and Rikku in the dorms down on Eternal Calm Road. Number 6." Paine ushered. He nodded, telling her he knew where to go.

"You know Gippal lives at number 7. Right across the street from you." He said, turning to face his passenger for a split second at the lights.

"Yeah, I know that 'cause Rikku always spies on him from our living room. Big crush thing." She told a very unsurprised Baralai. "Where do you live?" She asked, actually intrigued to know more about this guy next to her.

"Actually, I live down Cloister street. Just around the corner from you, literally." He informed Paine as he pulled up outside her dorm. From the window above she could see Rikku and her binoculars hoping she was Gippal.

"Your stop, I believe." He said, getting out the car to open the door for her. She got out, probably not as graceful as hoped, but in one piece.

"Thanks Baralai. But one last favour. Please don't tell the others about the paper." Paine pleaded. He nodded back and walked back over to the drivers seat.

"Anything for you, Paine." He said, looking deep into her ruby eyes. She waved goodbye as he drove down the lane.

Maybe, just maybe.


	3. I'll get the bat

Thank you beloved viewers, without you I would have given up ages ago! And now thanks to continuous writing on here, I bagged a spot on my college paper!!

Disclaimer: FFX-2 is not my property, but Baralai is. He is I tell you!

* * *

"Yunie! Yunie!" Rikku cried, running down the stairs as fast as her legs would take her. "I just saw Paine getting out of Baralai's car!" The blonde announced, jumping up and down on the spot. Yuna didn't seem to share the enthusiasm that her younger cousin did on the subject, smiling politely and going back to her book.

"That was nice of him to give her a lift. I though Nooj was picking her up." Yuna slowly said, deep in concentration. As Rikku was just about to recount the events of earlier today, the door clicked open again to reveal Paine, stoic as ever.

"Hey Rikku, you realise Gippal just pulled up outside." The silver haired girl said with a hint of laughter in her voice. The Al Bhed froze on the spot and two seconds later was nowhere to be seen, her bedroom door slammed shut soon after.

"He's not really outside is he?" Yuna asked, not bothering to look up from her study. Paine gave a faint smile and sank into the sofa, switching the T.V on in front of her.

"You catch on quick." She replied, switching between the music channels. Yuna gave a nervous laugh and began to address the subject of her concern to her friend.

"Wasn't Nooj meant to pick you up today? Rikku said she saw you getting out of a car with Baralai." The brunette asked carefully, avoiding any conitations of romance or love. From her seat Paine gave a sigh of annoyance, looking over at the desk where Yuna sat.

"So I thought, but when Nooj didn't show up he offered to take me home." She defined. Yuna looked up in confusion again.

"I though you two had hardly said two words to each other. Its unusual for you to take a lift with a stranger, Paine." Yuna said calmly, closing her book and placing all her attention on her friend. Paine rolled her eyes and thought of a cover story quickly.

"He happened to be in my other class today. I sat next to him and we got chatting." She replied, attempting to make her story convincing.

"You do politics? That's your secret class that you wouldn't tell us about?" The brunette asked in wonder. No surprise as Paine had always hated politics.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Paine agreed, cursing Baralai for picking such a subject. Art, Math, Science, yes. Anything but Politics. Yuna's mouth formed a small 'o' in revelation, even though she didn't believe Paine's story. "Come to think of it Yuna, how did you know he did politics?" The leather clad girl asked, eyebrows raised high. As predicted the modest girl in front of her turned pink in the cheeks and avoided all eye contact.

"Yuna?" Paine questioned, knowing that her friend would give in anyway.

"Well, at the library today, I bumped into Tidus and-"

"Wait, wait. Back that up. Tidus? In a library?" Paine joked, receiving a glare from Yuna.

"Anyway, he said that Baralai was studying History and Politics." Yuna carried on, still pink from embarrassment.

"And why did he tell you that?" The silver haired girl queried. Yuna looked down at the table, suddenly finding it interesting.

"I might have asked him." She simply stated. Paine smirked, guessing why.

"And why did you do that?"

"Well, I didn't know what to say to him and that was the first thing that popped into my head, that and 'the wind, it feels nice' as I walked past a fan." The girl admitted. Paine burst out into laugher.

"Yuna, Yuna. What will we do with you." From behind them, the two girls heard the surprisingly heavy footsteps of their room mate.

"Guys, quick! Gippal's coming over!" Rikku squealed, diving behind the couch suddenly. Paine and Yuna shared amused looks from where they sat. The doorbell sounded and no one moved. Rikku clung, terrified, to the back of the upholstery while Paine and Yuna warred with themselves to answer. Finally Paine broke the spell of silence by walking over to the door. When she opened it, Gippal was leaning lazily on the wooden beams. His eye patch making him look more like a pirate than hot. The studs running up his ears attracted a lot of attention too. Paine wondered what would happen if you put a magnet near his ear. He ran his hand through his hair, taking a rolled up piece of paper from the top of his ear.

"That's quite a talent." Paine sarcastically commented. "I can only hold pencils on my ears."

"Can you give this to a Yuna. Its from Ti, said it was urgent." He drawled in his laid back voice, avoiding her comment and winking at her. Paine scowled, snatched the piece of paper from his hand and passed it over to her friend ,considering shutting the door in his face but realised that would be rude. Not that she cared.

"Who's your friend?" He asked, pointing to the couch where Rikku was hiding, seeing her from underneath.

"Oh that's just Rikku. We're playing hide and seek but she sucks at it. Well, bye." Paine said, slamming the door shut in his face.

"Paine!" The Al Bhed shouted, rising up from underneath the couch. "Why did you do that? And why is there no back to this couch?" The confused girl questioned, receiving a sceptical look from Paine. Yuna stood in the open plan kitchen, motionless and very shocked.

"Yunie! Yunie! What's wrong?" Her cousin asked, running to her side and placing an arm around her.

"He- he gave me his number!" Yuna said in both shock and excitement. The three girls stood, staring at each other until the rude awakening of the door bell sounded again.

"Uh, I'll get the bat." Paine growled, picking up a baseball bat that Yuna kept near the door in case of emergencies. She opened the door expecting to see the blonde haired moron but was greeted by two chocolate brown eyes instead. Realising her pose she lowered the bat, closing the door behind her as she stepped out into the corridor.

"Is that how you greet all your guests or am I just lucky?" Baralai joked, scratching his neck in embarrassment. Paine crossed her arms over her chest, choosing to avoid that question.

"So why are you here?" She asked, a little shocked to see the snow haired god again so soon. Baralai chuckled nervously, shuffling his weight from left to right.

"You left your bag in my car. I though you might want it back." He shrugged, handing her the forgotten item. Paine took the bag back, staring him back in the eyes, wondering if that was what he really came back for.

"Right, well thanks then." She said, turning to go back inside.

"Wait, that's not all." The guy in front of her replied shyly. "I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go out and get some pizza or something." He asked, his perfect tan skin hinting of pink.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Paine sighed, looking at his disappointed face.

"Oh, okay. I'll just go then." He said, readying himself to leave.

"Baralai." Paine called as he began to walk away at a hurried speed. "I don't think that's a good idea because Yuna just got Tidus's mobile number about two minutes ago and in girl world that calls for celebration. Mainly in cheap vodka and pizza. Wanna come in and relive the hell of meeting Rikku again?" Paine asked in an unusually meek voice. Her initial reaction had told her to blow him off which she had just done but something about the disappointment in those luscious chocolate orbs made her reconcile. Why? After all, he was only a guy. He smiled at her, graciously accepting her invitation.

"I would be honoured."


	4. Ti the Pizza guy

Four words, I love my reviewers! (bowing down to all reviewers) Anyway.... on with the story.

Disclaimer: Say it with me now. I don't own FFX-2 or any of its characters :(

* * *

"Oh hello, Baralai was it?" Yuna asked, shocked when she saw Paine walk back into the room followed by a guy. He nodded and shook her hand, again for politeness. Rikku smiled wickedly and ran upstairs in a yellow flash. Seconds later she returned holding a lot of A4 paper in her left hand and a pen in the right.

"Heya 'Lai! Can I ask you something?" The bubbly blonde asked, bouncing up and down on the spot. Paine raised her eyebrows, giving a death glare at the younger girl.

"Um, sure. Fire away." He said, completely missing Paine's warning glances. Suddenly the Al Bhed ran up to him, throwing her arms around him happily in a bear hug that looked painful.

"Rikku!" Paine growled, unhappy with the way she was treating her guest, and slightly jealous that it wasn't her hugging him. Rikku ignored the comment and dragged the confused guy by the arm over to the sofa. She cleared her throat and looked down at her piece of paper.

"What does Gippal look for in a woman?" She read in a business like tone. Everyone in the room stood, or sat, stunned in silence.

"Rikku, are you actually probing my guest for information?" Paine asked baffled. Rikku nodded happily, pen at the ready to write down the answer given.

"Rikku, you are aware that this is another felony, along with stalking?" Yuna questioned in a motherly tone, placing Tidus's number next to the phone and walking over to her cousin, probably in a bid to restrain her if she didn't get the answers she wanted.

"What?" She asked, eyes gleaming with joy. "I can't ask questions in my own home?"Paine shook her head in disbelief.

"Ask, interrogate. What's the difference?" She sarcastically remarked, going over to phone to order pizza. Once the comments and questions, other than from Rikku, stopped Baralai began to answer her.

"If you want a date with Gippal, I could ask him for you." Baralai offered, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation. Rikku rolled her eyes, blowing her hair away from her face.

"No thanks. That will make me seem needy and desperate." She laughed. Baralai actually stared at her stunned.

"And stalking him doesn't convey that across?" He asked. "I mean Rikku, I know he only has one eye but he's not blind." He finished, looking over at Paine who was quietly laughing over what he had said.

"Okay, but do you know what he likes in a woman? Simple question Baralai." She urged, tapping her pen in annoyance.

"Well, the last girl he dated was blonde, pretty and very sporty." He recalled, glaring over at Yuna is concern. Yuna nodded softly to tell him it was under control.

"Great, well I'm already blonde and pretty so its just the sporty thing then." She said, counting off her hand all the things she could change.

"Okay, first of all, Rikku and sports. Two words I never thought I'd hear or repeat in a sentence. Secondly, peperoni or ham and pineapple?" Paine asked, hand over the receiver so the pizza guy couldn't hear. After a cry of peperoni she carried on ordering then reclaimed a seat on the sofa, leaving Yuna to sit on a rug on the floor.

"So, Baralai, how do you know Gippal?" Yuna asked from her makeshift seat on the floor. He chuckled softly and gave a short sigh.

"Way, way back. We met in preschool when I lived in Bevelle and when I moved to Kilika we kept in contact." He replied, looking over at Paine again, catching her eye by accident and looking back down at his feet.

"So you're from Bevelle?" Rikku asked in one breath, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Okay Rikku, breath" Paine warned, they didn't want her passing out again. Baralai laughed, nodding in response when the doorbell rang again. Paine stood up to answer it.

"Oh Paine? Don't forget the bat." Baralai joked, making her roll her eyes and walk off none-the-less. Behind them Rikku and Yuna shared a knowing look with each other. When Paine finally got to the door, expecting pizza, a blond guy dressing in bright red greeted her with a cheesy smile.

"Hey, don't we go to the same college? Yeah, you're a friend of Yuna's." he said, waving his finger at the girl in the doorway, with a smile. Yuna stood up at the mention of her name and spotted the pizza guy was none other than Tidus.

"Oh, hey 'Lai. Where's Gip?" he asked, oblivious to the fact Paine was trying to get the pizza from his hands. On hearing the mention of Gippal's name, Rikku shot up and ran in front of Paine.

"What's that about Gippal?" She asked. 'If she was a dog she would have her ears pricked and tail between her legs by now' Yuna thought with a smile.

"Over the road, probably watching Top Gear." Baralai chuckled with a knowing smirk. Tidus laughed and looked over at Yuna.

"Did, um, Gippal give you the thing?" He asked, looking down at his shuffling feet. Yuna, also looking down at the floor nodded in response and went off to the kitchen for something.

"Uh, that's 20 gil please?" He asked Paine who was nearly asleep with boredom by now.

"Wait." Yuna cried, once he was paid and about to go. She handed him over a piece of paper. "My number." She blushed, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it with a dreamy look on her face.

"My future boyfriend's so dreamy. I wonder what our children will look like?" Rikku giggled, commenting on Yuna's expression. The latter scowled and walked back over to the seating area.

"Friends fanatic?" Baralai asked, recognising the quote Rikku had used. Yuna and Rikku nodded vigorously whist Paine merely shrugged.

"And guess what? Its friends Friday tomorrow which means we watch friends all night. Paine has the boxset." Rikku told, a happy smile on her face.

"Oh really." Baralai commented, raising an eyebrow at a very embarrassed Paine.

* * *

"I'm so bored." Gippal yelled at his hoover once Top Gear had finished. Brushing his blond hair back, he examined himself in a large mirror opposite his bed. "Still looking good." He said, clicking his fingers at his refection and winking with his good eye. Again he gave a huge sigh and flopped backwards onto his unmade bed. Tidus wouldn't be home until late since it was his shift at Pizza-rama tonight. It was moments like these that made Gippal thankful Baralai, his oldest friend, had moved back to Bevelle. Maybe he would call him and ask him over. Finally content with the idea he got his mobile out and dialled his friends number.

"Hey 'Lai! You busy right now?" Gippal asked, now hanging upside down from the corner of his bed. "Oh, sure. Who you with?" He questioned, a little annoyed that his fall back plan was cancelling on him. "That girl you thought was hot?" Gippal said with a smirk. Good old 'Lai. Knew how to woe the ladies. "Say hi to them all. Is the Al Bhed girl there?" "No reason, just saw her hiding under a couch today." He replied to the suspicious question he got. "Well, I'm headed for bed. Bye 'Lai." Gippal muttered, ending the call and jumping off his bed. So she was there. Across the street as usual. He grabbed something from his bedside cabinet and rushed over to the living room window that faced the girls dorm. He pulled back his eye patch, placed the binoculars up to his eyes and stared across, looking for Rikku. In his mind she was the perfect girl. Not like any of the others that threw themselves at him. But she would never know that he spent most of his free time stalking her through his binoculars. They had a good range, which worked well for Gippal because he could watch her in her house but when ever she came over to the window he would know to duck down until he was certain she had left.

"Yevon man. She probably doesn't even like you." Gippal growled to himself. Maybe he could ask Baralai what she liked in a guy and be like that. He was sure that he would know her pretty well soon enough, judging by what he was witnessing through his binoculars.

"Ohh, she's dancing." Gippal said in interest,using his magic zoom button to get a better look. That was another thing he liked about her. She was always happy and smiley. His only wish, was to be the guy to put the smile on her face. Sighing, he placed the binoculars down on the floor and walked over to the mirror again. In front of him a reflection of a freak showed, or so he thought. The one thing Gippal hated about himself was his eyes. That's why he wore the eye patch. Not to be cool or different but because he felt like a freak with his condition. He looked straight into his reflected eyes and scolded, looking away quickly from the mess he was given.

One green eye, one blue.


	5. Spira Destructive chaos

Okay, To clear up the Tidus being altra quick thing. That was my mistake but I have made up a reason why, with help from 'A Loving Fist'. Secondly, The Gippal eye thing is that he is half Al Bhed but is to ashamed to admit it. On to Rikku, she's just obsessed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing!

* * *

"So last night I was at work and I got a delivery from Yuna's building. It was awesome!" Tidus said, throwing a blitz ball against the wall and catching it repeatedly.

"I guess you saw Baralai there then?" Gippal asked, closing his sports locker and swinging his bag over his shoulder ready to leave the changing rooms. Tidus grunted as he miss timed his catch and was hit in the head by the ball.

"Yeah, what was he doing there, and how do you know he was there?" He asked, following Gippal's suit by swinging his bag onto his back, again miss judging and hitting himself in the head.

"I called him last night. Said he was over the road with that emo girl. You know, yesterday when I went over there, she slammed a door in my face. Think she hit my nose!" Gippal complained, pointing to his nose in a bid to make his story dramatic.

"'Lai said you were probably watching Top Gear." Tidus said, walking out of the sports arena and to the lawn outside.

"Yeah." Gippal replied sadly, not wanting to recount his remorse filled night. Spotting Rikku happily skipping over to the girls usual tree, Gippal dived behind a rose bush and pulled out his binoculars. Tidus groaned, wondering whether to go or not.

"Must you do this every time, Gippal?" Tidus asked, shaking his head and walking over to the bench they had spent their previous lunch at.

* * *

"Yunie! Yunie!" Rikku cried, deafening the two girls sitting next to her. Yuna looked around after uncovering her ears.

"Yes, Rikku?" She asked politely, gritting her teeth in an attempt to stop the ringing in her ears. Paine too was suffering from this syndrome but chose to ignore the conversation at hand.

"I've thought of a way to get Gippal to like me." She said, literally clapping her hands in joy.

* * *

Gippal stared intensely, eye patch stuck to his brow after his sudden diving event.

"Ouch." He cried, scowling at the thorns that had stung him in a sensitive area as he sat down on the ground. "Right in the leg." He growled, removing the offensive thorn from his skin. He looked back over at Rikku, who was telling her cousin something. Something exciting he suspected by the manner in which she clapped her hands.

"This is better than Baywatch." he muttered, zooming in to get a better look. From behind him, the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. Gippal turned around with a sheepish Grin, praying it was one of the guys. No such luck.

"And what exactly are you doing?" A short, old professor asked Gippal, knowing exactly what he was doing. Gippal looked between him and the binoculars for an excuse.

"Bird watching." he said in an unusually squeaky voice. The man in front of him shook his head in disagreement.

"Then why did you state this was, and I quote 'better than baywatch.'?" the old professor questioned, hands on his hips.

"No, no. I said better than _birdwatch. _Its a TV program." Gippal stated, eternally grateful to Tidus who had got the television locked on the discovery channel for a week last month.

"So why, may I ask, are you doing this here?" The man continued, annoying Gippal even further.

"College project." He said with a small nod.

"I though you were doing Sports?" The profession urged.

"Enrichment project. Part of the college paper. Doing a study of wildlife on the campus." The Al Bhed smiled, hoping he was convincing enough. Apparently not.

"Get out of the bush." The professor ordered, waiting for Gippal to do so, then walking of to shout at some vandals. Being caught out, Gippal concluded to go eat lunch and spy more tonight.

* * *

"-and then he'll like me." Rikku giggled, happy with her plan. Yuna nodded, deep in though about her cousin's idea.

"Is professor Mika talking to that rose bush?" Paine asked, lying flat on the grass, an earphone wedged into her left ear. Rikku leant over the silver haired girl in an attempt to see what she was seeing.

"It sure looks that way." The blonde responded, sliding back into her former position under the tree.

"I knew he'd snap his cap one day." Paine muttered with a small laugh, delving back into her crisp packet. Yuna took a short glance and then returned to Rikku's problem.

"Rikku, I'm not sure that this is such a good idea. You could get hurt. And not just physically." The brunette assured, placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder lovingly.

"I know Yunie. But If I don't even try, I'll never know." She smiled, placing her hand on top of Yuna's. "And anyway, I'm all grown up now. Sensible and- look! Its Gippal! He's with the guys!" Rikku cried, diving into her bag and pulling out her binoculars.

"You know, one day he's going to catch you staring." Paine said, not looking up from the new book she was reading. Yuna twisted her head sideways to read the cover.

"Spira- Destructive chaos." Yuna read, staring in shock at her friend. "Paine. When did you start caring about studying?" Yuna said in joy. Now they could be study buddies.

"Well, I've been thinking about what you said yesterday about taking notes and decided to buckle down and do some extra research." Paine replied, actually giving Yuna a smile in return.

"Or, she realised that a certain new guy happens to be uber smart and she wants to impress him by being clever." Rikku giggled, not looking away from the back of Gippal's head. Paine glared at Rikku and shook her head at Yuna.

"No, I really think Yuna's right." Paine said through gritted teeth to the Al Bhed.

"Really?" Rikku said, turning to face a slightly red Paine.

"Really."

"Then care to explain why you're studying the same book as him?" The blonde laughed, diving behind the tree to avoid a death glare. Luckily for Rikku, the tree was very big which is why Gippal never saw her spying.

"It's an unfortunate coincidence." Paine growled, picking up her bag and storming away to the student car park.

"What's up with her?" Rikku questioned, rejoining her cousin.

* * *

"How did you get there so quick last night, Ti?" Baralai asked, watching the girls under the tree. From the angle the guys sat at they could only see Paine and Yuna though. Tidus laughed, removing his hands from his pockets.

"I ran." Tidus shyly answered.

"But how did they cook the pizza that quick?" The snow haired man asked the blond.

"They order pizza every Thursday so I know what they like. I was down by your house when I got the call." He stated like it was a normal thing to do.

"I got caught staring at girls whilst hiding in a rose bush." Gippal murmured to himself, placing a hand on his head in embarrassment. 'There goes my reputation' he thought, groaning in annoyance.

"You did what now?" Baralai asked, not yet being informed of Gippal's infatuation with Rikku.

"He got caught staring at Rikku through his binoculars, whilst hiding in a bush." Tidus informed, much against Gippal's wishes. Suddenly two vital bits of information clicked into Baralai's head. He could tell Gippal that Rikku did the same, but that would go against his promise of not interfering that he made to Rikku last night. Not wanting to loose either friend he sought advice. But how could he get her alone without it looking suspicious?

"That's her! That's the one that attacked me with a door!" Gippal cried, pointing to Paine as she stormed past in an angry blaze. 'Probably not the best moment but opportune none the less' Baralai thought, rising to his feet quickly.

"Where you going 'Lai?" Gippal asked as his friend stood up.

"I just remembered. I left a book that I need in my car. Be back in a minute." He said, running after the figure in front of him.

"Paine!" he yelled, yet still in a calm and soft voice. She stopped and turned around to face him. Arms folded over her chest as usual.

"Yes?" She asked, obviously not happy with him being near her at that time.

"Its about something Rikku said to me." He started, stopping suddenly when he swore he saw Paine's eyes catch on fire.

"What did she say to you?" Paine snapped, stepping nearer to intimidate but failing as Baralai was much more taller than she.

"By the way, good tactic with the scaring technique." Baralai joked, putting a small smile on the girl's face, which she hid very quickly.

"What did Rikku say?" She asked, just as fiery as before. Baralai sighed, leaning against his car.

"She asked me not to interfere with her 'relationship' with Gippal but-" He said, stopping a second to recount the tale. By the time he had finished, Paine's mouth had formed an evil smile.

"Why don't I get a good vibe from that smile?" He asked. A little afraid of the answer he was going to get.

"Fancy a group project?" She grinned, ushering him closer so she could whisper her plan.

"So, we just don't tell them and let them figure it out themselves?" Baralai said back to Paine to make sure he'd got it right. Most of the time she was whispering he was miles away thinking how great it was to be this close to her. To smell her hair and feel her breath on his neck, almost.

"What time do you finish today?" She asked, arms now by her side.

"I'm finished now actually. And I have no plans at all." He assured, silently thanking Yevon for making nerds very unsocial.

"Great, I finish at two. Pop by around two fifteen and then we can plan. Yuna and Rikku are back until four today and I'm walking back." Paine said happily ready to leave.

"Right, so I'll pick you up here at two?" Baralai chuckled, getting ready to be terminated by Paine. She smiled back, to his surprise, and rushed off to her next class. Leaving him standing alone with a smug grin on his face. He was starting to like being back in Bevelle.


	6. The plans

Forgive me for my absence. PLEASE! Anyway, on with the story. Now the twists and turns begin. Sorry for the long delay but I've just finished my exams in A level...not fun!

Do I really need a disclaimer, you all know I own nothing!

* * *

When Paine arrived at the student car park, she fought to hold back a smile. Leaning against his extremely expensive car was Baralai, dark shades covering his gorgeous eyes and his white hair freed of its usual bandanna.

"Oh my god." Paine muttered under her breath, scowling as she passed a couple of girls gasping in Baralai's direction. A pang of jealousy hit her unexpectedly and if it wasn't for her fear of making a complete fool out of herself in front of the amazing guy waiting for her, she would have gone over there and taught those little brats a lesson. Instead she took in a deep breath and walked over to the casually relax guy of her thoughts.

"You look...different." Paine said, showing no signs of her attraction in her speech. She looked coldly over Baralai, angered at his ability to turn her into something that resembled mush.

"How nice of you to notice. Your ride, miss." He ushered, holding open the passengers door with a mischievous grin planted on his face. Paine huffed, slinging herself into the car with an unknown grace, much unnoticed by herself. As Baralai got in, the silver haired girl focused on the window to her right, grateful for a distraction.

"So, uh, Paine. I know you said we should meet at your house but I thought perhaps we should go to mine instead. We definitely wont be interrupted there." Baralai said, blushing slightly at his bold suggestion. 'smooth 'Lai. Real smooth.' he thought as he watched Paine's changing reaction. A look of anger, annoyance, contemplation and then agreement passed her face within a space of a few seconds. The snow haired guy memorised each expression, pleased with the results his speeches seemed to have on her.

"Fine, but if we are interrupted, then I know who to blame." she warned, returning to her prior activities.

"So Yuna and Tidus, huh?" Baralai asked, pulling up to his driveway with ease. Paine stared almost painfully out of the car window, ignoring his attempt at 'small talk'.

"Do you live here alone, or is this a block of apartments?" Paine asked sincerely, mesmerised by the absurd beauty of the structure they had pulled up to. The passenger door was opened by the driver who leaned in with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I live here alone, Paine. This is my house." He grinned, offering his hand for the girl to take. Out of politeness Paine accepted his help and levered herself out of the vehicle.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." She said, pointing warningly at him and walking up to the front door.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, opening the door and allowing her to walk straight in. "Um, You can leave you bag here." Baralai informed, pointing to the coat stand near the entrance. Paine followed his advice and then proceeded to accompany him to a room of to the right of where she was standing.

* * *

"Rikku, this isn't such a great idea you know." Yuna reasoned as she watched the blonde collect a few necessary items from her bag.

"Great Shmate, Yunie! She obviously has a crush on the guy. Why is it wrong to speed up the process?" The Al Bhed questioned, hands on her hips and lips in the shape of a perfect pout. Yuna shook her head in shame.

"Rikku, that's a terrible excuse and you know it! You're just trying to set Paine up with Baralai so that you can meet Gippal." The brunette replied, crossing her arms over her chest in a motherly way of warning Rikku of her disapproval.

"But Yunie!!! I wasn't even thinking about Gip- Oh my Yevon, look! He's just walked out of that building!" Rikku cried, pointing at a figure in the distance that was noticeably Gippal. Before Yuna could scold the mischievous blond for being rude and pointing a golden flash had already past her and seconds later a rose bush further away could be heard crying in pain.

"Stupid thorns. Right in the leg!" The Rikku sounding bush muttered in an angry tone. Yuna rolled her eyes and decided to escape the situation by going to the library. She walked swiftly away from the scene in case anyone noticed Rikku,. She really did love her cousin, but she would have preferred not to cause a scene today. All Yuna wanted was some piece and quiet. Her soft footsteps clicked on the marble floor of the library as she entered the main doors. This whole Gippal situation had really taken the wind out of her. "Really, its utterly ridiculous. And illegal." She muttered under her breath, running her hands along the romance novels. Deciding on a book she took it over to a long bay window that was perfectly situated for a few hours of careful reflection. She opened up the old book, taking a long breath as she did so. She couldn't explain why but there was really something great about the smell of an old book. So full of knowledge. For a few minutes she tried to get into the plot but the words seemed to jumble on the page and nothing made sense. She resorted to letting her mind take over, forcing her to think about her cousin's rash behaviour and how maybe she could prevent a visit from the police.

"Is this seat taken?" An effeminate male voice asked the brunette, interrupting her thought pattern. Yuna looked up and suddenly gave a short gasp in shock. The man in front of her was definitely Guado judging by his tall structure and giant palms, but everything was wrong. His hair was a majestic shade of blue and his face looked almost human, if not slightly twisted.

"I'm ever so sorry if I gave you a shock. You really must have been deep in thought." The guado continued, taking Yuna's gasp to mean he had made her jump in shock and not fright. He extended his enormous hand to her which, being such a polite girl, she took to shake. "My name is Seymour, And you are?" He smiled. Yuna giggled nervously, Something about this guy was all wrong and she really didn't appreciate how close he was too her. She replied shortly with her name and then looked away.

"Any plans this evening?" The guado asked, shocking Yuna even more. How bold of him to just go up to a complete stranger and ask them out. Yuna was scared and she knew she had to get out of this situation quickly.

"I just realised I have to go and meet someone." She said, closing her hardly read book and standing up on her feet quickly. The guado's eyes sharpened and a short laugh erupted from his twisted mouth.

"Going so soon? And I thought we could be friends." He exclaimed, standing up too, towering over a terrified Yuna. Tears threatened to form in her eyes.

"I-I-I've got to go meet my friend." She whimpered, looking away from Seymour. The guado was certainly not taking no for an answer as grabber her by the wrist.

"Just stay a little longer." He grinned, pulling her back over to her former seat.

"Yuna!" A voice exclaimed in surprise and defence. The girl looked up to see none other than Tidus standing before the scene, fists clenched into tight balls. "Yuna, we have to go now." he said, playing along with her charade and holding out his hand to her.

"I'm afraid Yuna is a little busy right now. Can't you see we're in a conversation?" The blue haired guado growled. Yuna looked over at Tidus helplessly.

"I have to go." She muttered, trying to pull against the super force in front of her. The guado released her, foreseeing this event escalating into a drama.

"I guess I'll see you some other time then, Yuna." He grinned, pushing past the blond blitzer to the exit. As soon as he was gone Yuna ran to Tidus and,to his surprise, into his arms.

"Thank you." She sobbed into his shirt, gripping on tight to his sleeves. Tidus chuckled nervously.

"Any time, Yuna." He said, patting her on the back softly.

* * *

Rikku grabbed her binoculars from her bag and stared in Gippal's direction, cursing as her bandanna fell into her line of vision. After pushing it back up again she noticed Gippal casually stroll around the courtyard looking for his friends.

"Ohh, lookie here!" She giggled zooming in to see a better angle of his perfect hair, "This is way better than that three hour shopping spree." She smiled, dancing from side to side underneath the bush.

"What is it with you kids today?" A stern man's voice asked from behind her.

"Oh no, Busted!" Rikku gasped, recognising the voice to be that of Professor Mika. She turned around with a sheepish grin in his direction.

"Dare I even ask what you are up to, miss?" He growled, forcing Rikku to think fast.

"Well sir. I was looking at the wonderful nature around the campus." She said with a realist grin, thinking she has the professor fooled.

"And you find that better than, and I quote, 'a three hour shopping spree'?" Professor Mika asked, hands folded over in a stern manner.

"Hehe, sure is Sir. I mean nature really is a very important factor in sp-"

"Get out of the bush miss. And don't let me catch you doing this again. Really, what is it with you youth. Two in a day now. I hope that Gippal boy isn't any influence on you." The professor said, leaving Rikku wide eyed in shock and concern at hearing Gippal's name.

"What, Gippal? Pardon?" She blubbered uncontrollably.

"Oh yes. Not that I should really tell you students, but I'm sure he was spying on some girls that were sitting under that tree this afternoon. Better watch out miss." Mika said, pointing to the tree Rikku had been under that very lunchtime and then walking swiftly away. Suddenly a revelation hit Rikku as she stood staring at the tree in question.

"Oh no!" She cried, unable to move in depressed shock. How could it be possible that after all this time she didn't see? Of course. She was hiding all of lunch on the look out for Gippal so he couldn't have seen her! That had to mean one thing... "Gippal likes Yunie!"


	7. Crossed Wires

Thank you everyone that is reading this. You all rule!!! To my reviewers, may your favourite characters appear before you :D Sorry there have been so little updates recently.

Disclaimer: Once again, just to clarify if you didn't already know, Final Fantasy X-2 is not my property therefore this story makes NO profit. :D

* * *

"Gippal likes Yunie!" Rikku cried, attracting the attention of a few jocks who were passing the bush she had hid herself in earlier. The Al Bhed had no idea what to do, she had spent three months of her life stalking the most amazing guy who was now in love with her cousin. Tears threatened to fall from Rikku's eyes and her lip wobbled occasionally in a bid to keep her emotions under control. How could she be so stupid? Why did this have to happen to her? What if Yunie liked him back? She thought, her mind racing faster than her logic. She had to do something, what could she do but call the one person who would understand her predicament. Reaching into her leaf covered bag she pulled out her phone, admiring the moogle phone charm on the end, and dialling for her SOS.

* * *

"Ok, you can't be serious!" Paine questioned after hearing Baralai's plan. He shrugged a little shyly and chuckled.

"If you have a better idea I would love to hear it. So far that's the best I can come up with." The white haired teen smiled, avoiding contact with Paine's eyes in fear she would scold him. Even though the two had newly befriended one another, Baralai had learned already that Paine's wild temper was one not to reckon with. The crimson eyed girl stared at the nervous man before her with compassion, a rare commodity for her. Biting her lip to stop her true opinion being spoken she sat quietly thinking, admiring the surrounding in which they sat. High ceilings and large windows. The living room was a light blue colour with modern looking furnishings stylishly placed within the enormous area. In the centre of the room was a large beige rug,probably an heirloom Paine thought, with a large blue three seater sofa placed in front of it. This place was spectacular, it was pretty amazing that a college student could afford to own this on one income. Paine struggled to remember Baralai's plan as she questioned how he was so mega rich. Although curiosity killed the chocobo she just couldn't stop herself.

"You never did tell me how you got that car or this house for that matter." She said, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she saw the accused blush slightly. She was looking forward to this confession, maybe he wasn't such a goody goody after all, maybe he had made his fortune robbing the high roads. Or maybe he was aboard an Al bhed ship and made a fortune digging or maybe-

"Well its a bit embarrassing. You see-"Suddenly Paine's phone rang, interrupting Baralai's speech, much to his relief. Rolling her eyes she apologised to her host and opened her phone to check caller ID. Rikku.

"What." Paine snapped a little annoyed at the interruption. She had been that close to finding the answer.

"Painey! I was with Yuna-" Rikku began, Paine could clearly hear her sobbing in the background assuming the worst her heart began to race,

"What's wrong with Yuna? Is she alright? Rikku, answer me." She growled, ready to race out the door in case her friends needed her. Overhearing this Baralai stood up, concern written on his face.

"Its not Yunie. Well, it is Yunie, that's the problem." She blurted out, still in the bush where she was spying, covered in mud and leaves and mascara running down her face.

"So is Yuna ok or not Rikku? I don't have time to waste if this is a stupid prank." Paine scowled. Baralai raised his eyebrows in confusion. Paine shrugged at him, indicating her confusion too.

"Yunie is fine. I just found out something bad about Yunie." Rikku sobbed alerting a few seniors of her location.

"Something bad about Yuna?" Paine whispered back. What could Yuna possible hid from her friends that had reduced her own cousin to tears.

"Gippal likes Yunie. He was spying on her at lunch. Professor Mika told me." Hearing this Paine gave out a sigh of relief and a small laugh.

"Gippal likes Yuna?" She chuckled, turning to Baralai to share a small wink. "Rikku, don't ever worry me like that again." She warned.

"But-but, Paine! This is serious." Rikku cried, furious her friend would laugh at her situation.

"Ok, Baralai. Here's your plan." Paine said covering up the mouthpiece whilst she told him. Understanding he nodded at her and sat back down hiding a small smirk behind his collar. "Rikku, I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you. You've got the wrong end of the stick. Gippal doesn't like Yuna. He likes you." She smugly said.

"What? Wow. No, how can you know that?" She questioned, shocked and more confused than ever before. How could she have been so foolish. Gippal liked her. HER! Suddenly it was like Yevon had sent a rainbow to shine on her, she was walking with a cloud beneath her feet.

"You remember Baralai, right? He told me Gippal has been spying on you for months." She laughed.

"Baralai, the guy you fancy right?" Rikku giggled, back to her usual self. Collecting her muddy bag she picked her self up off the floor and rushed to the nearest toilets, holding her phone close to her face with her neck.

"Rikku, I do not- uh never mind." Paine scolded, a tinge of pink rushing to her face. This did not escape Baralai's gaze, not that anything did as he constantly had his eyes on her. Paine hung up, leaving a happy Rikku to reapply her usual look in the uni toilets. "Well I guess the plan meeting is over then." Paine said, eager to leave Baralai's side as soon as possible before he noticed her face.

"I guess so, but you can stay as long as you want. I'll walk you back whenever you're ready to leave." He offered, knowing she would refuse him.

"Its fine. I can look after myself thank you." Paine muttered back, walking to the corridor to fetch her bag.

"I know. I've seen the bat." Baralai chuckled, picking up her bag and handing it to her. " Never-the-less, take care of yourself Paine. See you in class, right." He winked, opening the door for the speechless girl. "Oh and Paine, thank you for coming over. It was nice to spend time with you." He smiled, waving as she uttered a small goodbye and ran up the road covering her face. With a small sign Baralai closed the door and walked back into his spacious living room to clean up the two coffee mugs on the table. Looking at the table he notice something that certainly didn't belong to him. Paine's mobile. He chuckled slightly shaking his head. Either Paine was really forgetful, which he suspected was false, or she was really nervous round him.

* * *

"And this is a sphere shot." Tidus proudly explained, demonstrating the move to an amazed Yuna who was sitting on a bench in the practice hall watching the young blitzer. Yuna giggled and clapped when he completed it. She'd only ever seen blitz from a far back row in Luca when she went with Rikku and her uncle Cid once.

"Wow, Tidus that's amazing. I could never do anything like that." Yuna blushed, swinging her legs back and forth as she spoke.

"Well sure you could." Tidus enthusiastically nodded, walking toward her with a blitz ball. "Here, take this." He said, offering her the ball.

"Oh no Tidus I really couldn't." She confessed, trying to pull away as he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bench and into the centre of the hall.

"Of course you can Yuna. Just trust me." Tidus said, placing his hands under her arms to show her how to hold the ball. "First you got to hold the ball like this, see?" He told her, moving her arms around, Yuna nodded, concentrating hard on what he was saying. "Next you got to put your right foot here and your other foot slightly behind." Yuna moved her feet as ordered, focusing on the goal in front of her. "Now you've got to just up and spin and then kick really hard." Tidus instructed a worried Yuna who was positive she couldn't do it. Before she had time to question it, Tidus had picked her up and spun her round in a jump motion, throwing the ball up at the same time. "Now kick hard Yuna" He yelled, spinning her slightly. Closing her eyes and close to screaming she kicked out hard. Her foot made contact with the ball and then suddenly the ground as Tidus placed her back. Opening her eyes again she looked toward the goal in shock.

"I-I did it?" She asked, amazed. Tidus nodded happily,

"Told ya. Now if you were in the water and jumped yourself I bet you'd be a real natural Yuna." He smiled, sending a shiver down the girls back. Walking back to the bench she watched as he put the ball away back in the cupboard.

"So Yuna, what you into like hobby wise." Tidus asked, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh nothing interesting like blitz." Yuna blushed looking down at her feet. "I mainly read books and just spend time with my friends." Nothing like most of the girls Tidus knew, Yuna thought.

"Cool, what kind of books? I've never been much into reading myself, You know, blitz is all I'm really good at." Tidus admitted. "I've not got the concentration for books." He chuckled.

"Well I quite like classic books, romance and stuff." She admitted.

"Yuck Yuna." Tidus teased. "All those la-de-da things? Nothing with pirates and machina and blitz in?" He asked, intrigued. Yuna covered her mouth and laughed.

"Not really. I was just reading something interesting when you found me." She continued, actually amazed he wanted to know about her interests.

"Say Yuna. How the hell do you know that freak Seymour? I thought you had better standards than that." Tidus asked, pacing up and down in front of her.

"I don't know him. He just came up to me and started asking me questions." She whispered, still a little shocked at what had happened.

"Hmn, well if you see him again tell me right and I'll get some of the boys to sort him out. He's a real freaky one, Yuna. I'd hate to see you in danger."

"Thank you." Yuna replied, picking up her books and walking to the exit with Tidus. It was about time she made it back home. She was sure Rikku would be there with a bag of cookies already.

"One last thing." Tidus stopped her as she was about to turn the opposite way to her. " Would you like to come to the match on Saturday? Front row seats?. We're playing Kilika college. It's a real big match and I'd love for you to be there. Ask your friends too." He said, getting ready for rejection.

"Really? I'd love too." Yuna said, gasping in shock. "Um, I have your number, so i'll ring you sometime tonight ok." She said happily. "Thanks for everything Tidus, I appreciate it." Yuna began to walk of towards the exit.

"Um Yuna, maybe i'd better walk you home, you know, in case Seymour comes back." Tidus offered.

"Don't you have a class in a minute?"

"Uh, they won't mind. You know what they say safety first?" Tidus chuckled, taking her bag off her and walking away from the campus.

* * *

Small chapter, hope you enjoyed everyone.


	8. I really hate mondays

So here is my make up chapters :-( for being a bad author and missing a huge clump of story building.

Disclaimer: FFX-2 isn't my property nor do i deserve it for being silly:(

* * *

"1563 marked the age of the aeons. We can see proof of this in historical documents such as archaic scriptures and decorations within the temples. Many of these have been moved to higher security cases within Bevelle museum to avoid rebels stealing these items of importance." Professor Kinok droned on in a monotone voice which the whole class found themselves bored to death by. 'Uh, 11 am Monday morning is not meant to be a borefest.' Rikku thought, slouching in her seat and tapping her pen impatiently across the desk. The minutes seemed to move slower than usual she thought, wishing lunch would come round quickly. She looked over beside her, noticing Paine, equally on edge as she was. As a usual history ritual Paine was doodling on her note pad, paying no attention what so ever to whatever was going on and blasting her ipod to full volume. From behind her something poked her on the arm, looking around angrily, ready to murder the person who had attempted such treason, Paine was greeted by those dreamy brown eyes that seem to have fogged her subconscious as of late.

"What?" She whispered harshly, most annoyed that she had been disturbed from daydreaming.

"You really should be paying attention you know." Baralai chuckled back,still leant over his desk, armed with a ball point pen. Paine rolled her eyes and over acted putting her other ear phone in to block out any noise. When she was fully sure she wasn't going to be disturbed again she lounged out in her seat, forty five more minutes to go. _Poke_. Paine was actually going to murder Baralai. Rapidly she grabbed a rule from beside her, ready to defend against the ongoing invasion. On facing her victim she was greeted by an A4 sheet of paper reading _'Hey Paine? Am I annoying you? Honestly?' _She gave him a glare which turned into a small smile as she saw Baralai pout.

Next to Paine,of course was Yuna. Instead of her usual Monday morning prep revision she was looking lazily out the window with a giant smile on her face, note pad left completely blank.

Noticing this Paine wrote a note and passed it to Rikku. Picking up her fluffy yellow chocobo pen the Al Bhed read the note and scrawled a quick reply. Paine gave a small snort to the reply to which Rikku just shrugged and stared tiredly at the clock. _Poke._ Without even bothering to look round Paine tore a page out of her A4 note pad and wrote very quickly in large swirling letters. _I swear to Yevon if you poke me one more time I am going to lock you in the women's bathrooms._ Baralai chuckled and gave her a 'you could try' look.

"You'd better run very quickly after class." She hissed at him, facing the chalk board whilst thinking of evil revenge plans.

"So to conclude the lecture I will be giving you all a five minute pop quiz to see if you were paying attention." Professor Kinoc said, sitting smugly at his desk, rewarded with the sound of 30 students groaning.

"I actually hate Mondays."Rikku murmured, head butting the desk in front of her.

* * *

"Eighteen out of thirty. Eighteen!" Yuna cried, carrying her test paper in front of her in dismay. Rikku ran up beside her putting an arm around her cousin.

"Its ok Yunie, you still got one of the top scores in the class." She said, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Eighteen though Rikku. That's terrible." She sighed, covering her eyes as the bold sunlight from the college green met her eyes.

"Yuna that's still over half. And its double what both me and Rikku got together." Paine reasoned, not to disappointed with her six out of thirty score. What did she expect after all?

"Now you mention it Paine, I was wondering if I could speak to you about that." Baralai slyly added, walking next to her fast paced steps.

"Lecture me later ok. Food first." She scowled, attempting to out walk him, unsuccessfully.

"Hey 'Lai." Gippal yelled from the girls usual spot under the tree. "Get your arse over here." He laughed,patting the warm grass beside him and Tidus. Paine stopped and looked around at a smiling Yuna and Rikku.

"Uh so what, now that we're all talking and being neighbourly, they're actually sitting with us at lunch too?" She questioned,knowing there would be no escape from the swarve young man walking up to Gippal as she spoke.

"Oh come on Paine, it will be fun." Yuna giggled, running over to the tree, almost completely forgetting about her score when she saw Tidus' smile. Rikku quickly grabbed Paine's arm and with a bit of brute force managed to drag her to where the small group had gathered.

"Hey Rikku, Paine." Tidus said, already in conversation with Yuna over what she did Sunday. Blushing Rikku sat the opposite side of Paine, not wanting to screw up her chances with Gippal.

"Hey Cid's girl." Gippal said,looking up at her with a cheeky smile. Rikku's brow creased into an angered face complete with matching pout.

"I have a name!" She said, poking out her tongue at the offender. She wasn't so fazed about how he knew her dad. She was princess of the Al Bhed after all so pretty much everyone knew her.

"Tidus that blitz match was amazing!" Yuna congratulated. "Thank you so much for letting us go." Tidus rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"No worries Yuna. Anytime."

" 'Lai, you weren't there. Why?" Gippal asked a bit confused as to why his best friend hadn't been there.

"Geez, sorry Ti, Gip. I was at work you know. I tried to reschedual but it just wasn't possible. I'm really sorry" Baralai apologised, receiving wary looks from Paine who did not buy his story.

" 'Lai its cool. A jobs a job. If the man wants you to work then you gotta do what the man says." Gippal replied, lazily lounging on the grass, a small pasta pot beside him.

"Wow, that was deep." Paine sarcastically responded, receiving a discrete slap from Rikku

"Sooo, what has everyone got planned for the next hour." Rikku giggled,praying the guys would be free so that they could do something fun.

"I should really go to the library and study." Yuna said first, looking back down at her test score.

"Yuna let it go." Paine replied not looking up from her book in a hope that a certain pair of eyes wouldn't taunt her.

"Paine is right. I don't think its a good idea for you to be going to the library alone for a while Yuna." Tidus added with concern. Yuna nodded silently, not wanting to worry her friends.

"Ok, well i guess I'm free then. Rikku?"

"Totally free, nothing to do at all."The blonde giggled, looking at the boys for their answers as Paine was too busy reading to reply

"Me and Tidus are free.'Lai?" Baralai shook his head.

"I've got politics next. Just what I wanted on a sunny Monday afternoon." He tiredly replied, dreading the thought of being stuck inside whilst all his friends were out having fun.

"Paine, I guess that means you're busy too." Yuna said, remembering that Paine took politics too. Looking up in shock for a second Paine recalled her reasons for thinking such a thing and played along.

"Yeah. Guess i'd better leave now before i'm late to class though." She added, collecting her stuff quickly and dragging Baralai to his feet to direct her in the general direction of the class she was meant to be in. "Have fun guys."

* * *

"Paine, where the heck are you going? You're not in my class." Baralai hissed silently,pretty sure she was out to get revenge for his behaviour in history earlier. Stopping suddenly in the middle of the corridor she explained the situation to him.

"Yuna thinks i've been taking two subjects this year because I have to sneak off to the college paper every now and then. She bumped into Tidus the other day when you gave me a lift home and he told her that you did politics. Now I never knew this and so you dropped me home after the paper and she asked me why I was taking a lift with a stranger. I told her you were in my last 'secret class' and now-"

"She thinks you do politics." Baralai finished, arms folded over his chest, listening patiently despite the fact he was running late. "Have you considered telling her the truth?" He asked, slightly amused at how someone as collected as Paine worried so much about what her friends thought of her.

"Uh, no way."

"I guess this means you're going to be stalking me every politics lecture then?" Baralai asked, sure Paine was going to object.

"Well I can hardly go home. Can't hide in the library with Yuna around. Can't go to the sports hall with Tidus there or the cafeteria or green with Rikku being there." She explained,getting annoyed at the stupidity of the question.

"So you really are going to stalk me? Its still early in the year, can't you just add it as a joint major?" Baralai asked, secretly ecstatic that he got to spend more time with Paine.

"Do I look like I have a choice in this? I'm just going to have to ask to be enrolled in...politic." Paine replied, reliving the statement over and over again.


	9. Shrubbery implies organised landscaping

I know its been a long time coming but unfortunately real life gets in the way sometimes :(

Disclaimer: I don't own any final fantasy characters.

* * *

"One thing I've always admired is her ability to smile even when there is nothing worth smiling about. Her eyes, sweet eyes, tell many hidden levels. She's such a deep person, always seeing the best in everything and always guiding the light into our lives. She completes me in every sense. If only I could tell her...I love her." Gippal read, sniggering occasionally at the overly romantic lines. Baralai looked up from the history paper he was writing with an inquisitive look playing on his face.

"You sure you should be reading Tidus' diary? Clearly its no best-seller." He murmured, leaning back in the giant orange wheelie chair with a sigh. Tossing the diary into the corner of the room, Gippal went about the hard task of swinging his legs off the back of the sofa. "You sit like a bat you know. One day the blood will rush to you head and just stay there." Baralai provoked amused by Gippal's antics. Sighing the white haired youth shook his head and kicked his feet out under the wooden desk in front of him.

"Yeah yeah. What you working on then, Mr high and mighty?" The Al Bhed asked, shaking off the previous comments with ease and prodding his friend hard in the arm.

"Its my diary entry inspired by you, Gippal. Wanna hear it? I put a lot of love into it" The white haired boy teased eager for Gippal's reaction.

"Do I ever!" Gippal squealed in a fake girlish voice. Laughing, Baralai turned over his essay and pretended to recite his entry.

"One thing I've always admired about Gippal is his ability to clear his mind so quickly. To absorb information and then let it go out the other ear almost instantly. Looking into his eye I can clearly see the lights are on but Mr Brain has long since departed. He always sees the comedy in any serious situation,fatal or not. Moreover he makes my head hurt uncontrollably. If only I could tell him...he's a blubbering idiot." Baralai finished, chuckling loudly as Gippal pouted at his story.

"There was no need to bring Mr Brain into it. He's had a hard life." The blond boy scowled in jest and huffed away to the kitchen with in fake anger. Returning with a giant bag of cheese puffs, Gippal flicked the TV off standby and resumed watching the last program it was on.

"Tidus got the TV stuck on the discovery channel again?" Baralai asked, spinning around to catch a glimps of the Bevellian mockingbird, famous for its ability to change colour according to emotion, or so the man on the television said.

"Nah, I just like to watch it sometimes." Gippal sarcastically responded, pointing the broken handset at the screen with no avail. Scratching the back of his neck Baralai asked the first question that came to mind.

"You did change the batteries, right?" Rolling his eye the Al bhed looked up and scowled.

"What do you take me for? Of course I changed the battery." he huffed, offended at any knock at his stupidity. Quicker than lightning Baralai stole the remote away from his grasp.

"Uh huh. You mean took the old batteries out and left the handset empty right?" The snow haired man replied, dismantling the remote to reveal a powerless handset.

"Changed/ took out. Its the same thing." He muttered under his breath whilst his friend, much to Gippal's pleasure, changed the program over to something a little more exciting.

* * *

"I've never understood apple pie. It must be the loneliest pie in the world." Rikku muttered, staring dreamily at the clouds from the window of the college reception. From the main desk Paine turned around and gave her friend a concerned look,much like the rest of the people in the room.

"Um, Rikku? People can hear you." She stated, unaffected that people were now staring at her. Paine turned around to them and scowled making one boy spill his drink on the floor.

"How can I help you?" A short, stout woman cheerily asked from behind the protective glass of the desk. Ignoring the fact this woman had the happiest voice in existence, she continued with her request.

"Um, Hi. My name is Paine Fynneun. I'm a history major but i'd like to integrate politics as a joint major. Is that possible?" Paine muttered, avoiding any chance Rikku should hear her. Just her luck that the blonde girl followed her up here.

"Sure that is. I'm afraid there is quite a lot of paperwork to fill in. Would you mind using that desk over there?" The little woman asked, pointing to a desk that looked, in Paine's view, like a giant graffiti with three legs and a mass of coloured gum attached to various corners.

"Geez this college needs some serious funding." she murmered, taking the pile of paper off the woman and evacuating the queue over to the horror of a desk. Sitting down she took a quick look through the mountain of work. "Right, first name, last name. Easy. Reasons for leaving/joining the class stated." She mumbled, chewing her pen in thought. "Do you think they'd accept 'to get out of my friends knowing about my extra-curricular activities'" She smirked, writing down a random statement about discovering it was what she wanted in life...blah blah...finding herself...blah blah...big adventure. End. Signing her signature about fifty times over she handed the pile back to the overly cheery woman at the desk and waited for her to process a new time table.

"Ok so it looks like you'll be in class with this professor." She smiled,pointing to a name and handing her over the freshly printed table "I hope you enjoy your time in lecture." The receptionist giggled and answered the next persons question. Dragging Rikku out the room quickly, Paine thought of subjects that would get her out of this tricky circumstance.

"So Rikku, what's happening with you and Gippal?" She asked before the blonde could get a word in edgeways. Blushing slightly Rikku skipped out in front of her friend, covering her grin with her doodle covered notepad. "Rikku." Paine asked teasingly, stopping in her tracks and folding her arms across her chest. "Spill it."

"Well." Rikku giggled, shuffling from side to side. "He's asked me out this weekend." She screeched, jumping up and down on the spot.

"That's exciting." Paine replied sarcastically, walking on without her friend. Rikku skipped along, prodding the taller girl hard in the stomach.

"I know right. We're gonna go out for pizza at that place Tidus works." She said dreamily.

"Wow, romantic. What next, a box of out of date chocolates?" Paine sniggered, wondering how much of a discount Tidus had gotten his friend.

"Well, its better than anything you're doing, Missy!" Rikku pouted, deciding to turn the cards on her friend. "What about you and 'Lai, hmm? Getting all kissy kissy are we?" The blonde joked, eager to hear any available gossip. Much to her disappointment Paine didn't seem to be listening.

"Er, Rikku. Isn't that your scooter that guy is reversing into?" The ruby eyed girl asked, pointing to a delivery van that was in the process of crushing Rikku's scooter under its back wheel.

"Hey! Hey bonehead! That's my scooter!" Rikku yelled, running up to the vehicle and tapping violently on the passenger window. From behind her, Paine noticed a small crowd gathering to watch the scene unfold. Rikku's scooter was completely crushed under the large wheel on the van and now the owners of both were in the middle of the student car park, neck and neck over it.

"Oh my Yevon." Paine recognised Yuna's anxious voice from the masses. "Paine? Is that Rikku arguing with that giant of a man?" The brunette asked, finally pushing her way over to her silver haired friend. Paine only had to give a small nod before both girls decided to take action. Moving rapidly in different directions, Paine grabbing Rikku's right arm and Yuna the left, then dragged an angered Rikku, kicking and screaming off to their usual lunch spot to calm down.

"Yunie!" Rikku angrily pouted. "I was gonna knock his block off." She informed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rikku, you're insured. Its fine ok. We'll get it sorted out soon." Yuna promised.

"I can't believe that meanie! Who gave him the right to kill my precious." Rikku cried, blubbering shamefully behind a bush on the college ground. Giving up completely the blonde slumped to the ground and sat down crying.

"Rikku." Yuna tried to reason, patting her cousin on the shoulder and coming down to her level. Paine too, came to sit down with her saddened friend. "Its gonna be ok."

"But I loved that scooter." The Al Bhed pouted, lip quivering. From behind them a loud cough was heard. Turning in unison the girls noticed professor Mika staring, unamused at the trio.

"What is it with kids today?" He questioned. "Out the shrubbery now!" He growled, forcing the three back onto the path.

"Actually, its a bush. Shrubbery implies an organised landscaping, where as this is a strangled mess." Rikku pointed out, sending the old man fifty shades of purple. "Uh oh..." She muttered as Paine and Yuna facepalmed their friend in unison.

* * *

"How is Rikku?" Tidus asked, head hidden under his bed, searching for his hat for his shift at the pizza house.

"Devastated according to Paine." Baralai responded, lounging on the window ledge, legs pulled up to his chest and head leant backward on the wall. "Not only was her ride completely destroyed but her insurance wont cover it due to inconvenient parking or something. And to top it off all three girls got an extended essay on, and I quote, 'Why shrubbery is the correct term within a professional environment' to finish by Monday, so looks like your hot date is cancelled Gip."

"Yuna told me all about it this afternoon, minus the shrub thing. I can't believe someone would do such a mean thing. I mean how is she meant to get into lecture now?" Tidus called back from under the bed, bashing his head violently on the wooden frame as he tried to look round.

"Well, Yevon gave her the ability to walk, believe it or not, Ti." Gippal snorted, leaning lazily against the wall. Baralai looked up and shook his head.

"You're gonna make her walk, Gippal? You truly are heartless." He said in disbelief, tutting and staring back out the window.

"What? I'm not her boyfriend, why should I drive her in?" The Al Bhed responded, shrugging.

"Dude, reality check. You ask a girl out on a Saturday night it means you're pretty much dating." Tidus laughed, rubbing his sore head.

"Meh, well our classes aren't even at the same time. Technically 'Lai should drive her and the girls in for history as he lives so close." Baralai rolled his eyes and muttered something about the opposite side of the street clearly not being as close as a street away.

"Sure, I'd give them a lift in. You know Paine will say no though." The snow haired youth chuckled, realising the predicament that lied ahead.

"It will be great, ya know, quality time with 'Lai." Gippal urged, pulling his friend off the window and pushing him into the corridor. "No time like the present. Go on." The Al Bhed winked, pulling open the living room door and sending Baralai through it. "Oh and Ti, your hats on top of the microwave man." He said, lumbering into the sofa to watch Top Gear. From Tidus's bedroom he could clearly hear the sound of a cry and a giant bash. "Hit your head again?" Gippal asked, shovelling cheese puffs into his mouth.

"Just shut up."


	10. I'm fed up of fighting

I've made it to chapter 10 :o!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to final fantasy X-2

* * *

It was time. He had decided. They'd known each other long enough, right? And clearly there was this chemical attraction between them. He loved listening to her and staring into her beautiful eyes. He wanted to declare to everyone else that she was his, no one else. He knew it was time to ask her to be his girlfriend. Straightening up, he walked over to her, smiling with her friends under their usual lunchtime spot. It was now or never.

"Um, can we talk?" He shyly asked receiving curious looks from her shining eyes. Walking away from the small group he noticed her nervous glances and those of their friends as they followed them with their eyes. He stopped suddenly, under the shade of a small tree.

"I'm no good at this kind of thing. At all." He started chuckling. "But for the first time in my life I know this is what I really want to say, so here it goes." She looked at him a little confused, her eyes sparkled with a small sense of excitement. "I think you're amazing. You're the highlight of my day, my first thought in the morning and my last at night. What I want to know is this, Yuna, will you be my girlfriend?" Tidus stuttered, amazed that for the first time in his life he hadn't messed something up or knocked himself out with a blitzball. A giant smile spread across her lips...

* * *

"Oh my Yevon! Painey! Tidus and Yuna! TIDUS AND YUNA!" Rikku yelled excitedly, staring across to where the two were hugging romantically.

"What did I tell you, Rikku. Don't ever call me that." The silver haired girl said through gritted teeth, appearing to be smiling at her friend's happiness.

"Hmm, Painey hey?" Baralai spoke up from beside Gippal. "Rikku would you mind if I adopt that one?" He teasingly asked a vigorously nodding Rikku whilst Paine looked about ready to tear his eyes out of their sockets.

"I think its sweet." Gippal piped up, lazing lounging with his back against the tree trunk, legs sprawled out onto the grass. "Maybe now me and 'Lai wont have to put up with lovesick puppy syndrome from him." He snickered, ignoring Rikku's glare.

"Who wants to fall in love anyway?" Paine muttered, lying on her stomach, legs crossed over each other, reading her book.

"Well I do." Rikku proudly said. "And clearly Yuna does and deep down I think you do too Painey. Just admit it..." Rikku teased, prodding her arm in an attempt for a confession.

"Uh enough love talk already. I'm outta here people." Paine answered, standing up suddenly and throwing her book into her rucksack. Without a statement goodbye she left, walking past the happy couple and into the student car park. She didn't know why Rikku had made her so mad. She was used to the jesting. She didn't want to hang around with Yuna and Tidus all in love and Rikku teasing her for not being in the same situation. Walking out of the gate quickly she took a back alley towards the next street, not really paying attention.

"Who wants to fall in love anyway." She murmured again to herself. She couldn't explain the sudden rush of jealousy she felt. She didn't want to fall in love. She didn't want a life dictated by what someone else wanted. She couldn't explain it, it was too much. In the middle of a trash ridden, dark alleyway, the tough girl broke down. Slamming her down down to the ground hard she let the tears cascade down her face. Who cares if it ruined her make up? Who cares if she just let down her guard? There was nothing in her life that made sense any more. And it all started with him...

"Need a friendly face?" Paine heard an unfamiliar voice ask. Startled she stood up, clearing the moist trails off her face and neck. Looking up she noticed a boy around her age, giant with large plate sized hands and blue torrents of hair.

"No, thanks." Paine murmured, attempting a small smile and walking out towards the end of the darkness. Before she could get away she felt a large force push her back to where she was.

"Not so fast." He said calmly, pushing Paine's arms against the wall as she attempted to struggle off. He was too strong. She was scared and didn't know what to do. A thousand thoughts ran through her head as her heart pounded faster.

"W-what do you want?" The ruby eyed girl asked, trying to keep calm and figure out a solution of escape.

"Hmn, how very bold." The blue haired boy whispered in her ear, looking deep into her eyes. "I want you to follow my instructions carefully, should you wish to live." He smoothly announced, shoving her further up against the wall and pulling a knife up to her neck. She couldn't contain her breathing any more. She was terrified. "You, I understand, are close and personal friends with Yuna. Is that correct?" He asked, not moving the knife. Paine whimpered a yes. "Good, in my hand I have a note. Deliver it to her." He growled in his calmly terrifying voice. "Should she ask where it came from you say you don't know. Should she refuse then convince her. You have until tomorrow. I know who you are, Paine. I know where you live. What you eat for breakfast. And I know about Baralai." A smirk spread on his face. "Not only does your life depend on this, but his as well. Make haste now. I hear a visitor." He grinned, smoothly disappearing into the darkness. Confused and terrified she slumped to the floor, breathing erratic and the note scrunched into her hand. Should she just throw it away and pretend it never happened? Surely her life over Yuna's was a better sacrifice. As predicted soft footsteps were heard approaching. Scared, she was unable to move. Instantly she recognised the voice.

"Paine? Oh my Yevon." Baralai gasped, finding her curled up in the darkened alley way crying. His head surpassed a thousand scenarios. Each as bad as the last. "Paine? Paine? Are you ok? Do you need help?" He cautiously asked, taking off his coat and wrapping it around her. She shook her head silently and allowed him to stand her up.

"Take me home." She croaked, allowing Baralai to huddle her close to his body like a bodyguard would, protecting her from harm.

"Promise you'll tell me what happened." He demanded, concern spreading on his face. She nodded silently taking a glance at the ally as she left. In the darkness a pair of shining eyes squinted at her, daring her to tell him. In the sunlight she made out the reflection of a blade in his hands. She looked up, taking the threat to the car with her as Baralai gently pushed her in, allowing her to wipe her tears off her face with his coat sleeve. As he turned back into the darkened street he saw nothing but a ginger cat running cheerily along the path. His suspicions were raised.

She'd never known Baralai to drive so fast in all the time she had known him. Calming down slightly she watched the speed gauge rise well into the sixties a couple of times. Within two minutes they were at his lavish home, door swiftly closed behind them.

"Go take a bath. It will make you feel better." Baralai insisted, showing her the bathroom and on the first floor. "I'll leave some old clothes out for you. They may be a little big though." He pondered. Walking away to fetch the said items for her. Getting into the deep bath Paine was indecisive of her actions. She could lie. After all her's and Baralai's lives were at stake. Or she could tell him, the blue haired man was surely bluffing. There was no possible way he could know anything about her. Her name was a given, after all if he knew about Yuna then he knew about her. Clearly he had heard about Baralai whilst passing a joking Rikku. She allowed the hot water to soak into her body relaxing her muscles. Her mind went blank, all she could focus on was the feeling of feeling powerless against the huge man and the fear she felt. Minutes passed and she focused on the present. The fact she was taking a bath in the house of a guy she had known for well over a month now. Time had seemed to run into one big day around him. Slowly she exited the bath, drying off and walking over to the room Baralai had pointed out before her bath. Walking into the room she noticed it must have been Baralai's own bedroom. It was huge. The walls were a soft blue with a cream carpet to complement. The bed was large too, probably king sized. Paine wondered if he ever felt lonely in such a large bed. On the right was a large writing desk with a tall stack of paperwork on top, nearly piled into one section. On the left side of the room was a white wardrobe, antique looking and charming. The room was plain but pleasant. On the bed Baralai had left her a pair of old jeans and a large t-shirt and jumper. The outfit looked very warm and comforting. Without question Paine changed into them and made her way downstairs in the oversized outfit. Baralai was in the living room with a worried look on his face. Two cups of a steaming liquid sat on the table ready for her to drink. Paine sat down on his right, staring into the cup suspiciously.

"Its ok, its only hot chocolate." Baralai chuckled, snapping out of his dazed expression. "Nice outfit by the way." He added, attempting to cheer her up. The bath and the warm clothes, warm drink and good company did have a welcoming effect. She felt sleepy and a little startled still but she sat there diligently.

"So.." He began. Paine didn't need any more encouragement. Unbeknown to herself as to why she told him it all. She showed him the note. She even let the tears run in front of him. It was complete and utter trust to him. He listened intently, tried to calm her when she was upset with little avail.

"Paine. Its going to be ok. We'll call the police and report it. I seriously doubt that he knows everything about you. And as for me, well I can look after my self. I have contacts." He said, muttering the last past under his breath. "I'll look after you. I know you don't like that kind of think but regarding the situation it would make me feel better. I think you should stay here tonight." Baralai added, looking around, a tinge of pink in his cheeks.

"I would like that." Paine whispered, fed up of fighting everything in her life. Fed up of fighting Baralai.

"Wow, I was expecting to have to tie you down in order to just get you to listen let alone stay." He chuckled, rubbing his neck nervously.

"I'm fed up of fighting you, 'Lai." Paine murmured to him, moving closer and looking him deep into his dark chocolate eyes. "I'm fed up of fighting with myself." She added, lips only inches away from his.

"So am I." He softly growled back.


	11. The Replacement Poodle

Mwhahaa! I love leaving people on a cliffhanger :)

Thank you wonderful reviewers :)) May Yuna bring you your favourite cookies tonight :D

Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to this game.

* * *

"Have you seen Paine?" Yuna asked with concern watching Rikku flirt with an oblivious Gippal who was prodding a sleeping Tidus.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen her since lunch. She seemed pretty huffy about something." Rikku state, placing her hand to her chin in a thinking pose. "Oh I know!" She cried, snapping her fingers with conviction. "'Lai went after her when she walked away. Bet she's at his place." The blonde giggled knowingly. Gippal sniggered from the leather seat he was sitting in.

"Anyone else fancy crashing a party?" He asked, jumping up to grab his sweater and bounding out the door towards Baralai's house.

"Oh! I do!" Rikku cried, dragging her cousin and a half concious Tidus with her out of Gippal's door.

"But Rikku-" Yuna began being silenced immediately.

"Less talk, more party." The Al Bhed urged, closing the door on the trio.

* * *

"I'm fed up of fighting you, 'Lai." Paine murmured to him, moving closer and looking him deep into his dark chocolate eyes. "I'm fed up of fighting with myself." She added, lips only inches away from his.

"So am I." He softly growled back closing the gap between them with a kiss. She couldn't control her emotions any more, they were off lock down. She gave in. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to pull her closer into the kiss. She felt Baralai's hands run softly around her back and for once she felt at complete ease. Paine knew she didn't have to fear being herself anymore. Her encounter with the man in the back street had made her see the light of sorts. If that had been her last breath right there, then she would have missed out on so much of life. So much of Baralai. She was fed up of fighting. Slowly the nervous pair parted, Baralai looked down at the ground with a tint of pink in his cheeks awaiting the scolding he was to receive.

"Paine, I-" He began, starting the apology he knew he must make. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I mean its only been short time-' Baralai stuttered, eyes full of concern.

"Don't. I was no less than two seconds away from yevon knows what fate. If it wasn't for you I don't know what could have happened." She whispered back, staring down at the carpet and holding gently on to his hand. She knew she could trust him and she felt safe here. No one could get her in this castle. "Baralai, the real issue still remains. What do we do about Yuna? She's clearly in danger."

"Hmm, I'm unsure what to do. If we tell her what happened she'll freak. If we say nothing then this guy could come back and, to be honest, if he can turn you into a quivering wreak I dread to think what it would do to Yuna." The white haired man pondered, slowly trying to forget the awkward situation that had just unfolded. He _had_ just kissed Paine. What now? Was she just going to skip over that? What category did that leave him in?

"I don't think we should tell her. Burn this." Paine softly said, shoving the elaborate note into Baralai's hand. "We're stronger as a group anyway. What can one guy do to six of us?" She snorted in disgust.

"You'd be surprised." Baralai muttered under his breath with more understanding than Paine could ever hope to understand. "Paine, I know this isn't the best time but i've got to ask. What's going-"

"Surprise!" Yelled the giggling voice of Rikku who burst through the door doing jazz hands. Both in shock and confusion Baralai and Paine rushed onto their feet with faces of pure embarrassment.

"How long have you guys been there?" Paine yelled angrily, stepping as far away from Baralai as possible and glaring at the laughing group in front of her. She gave Yuna a very disproving stare.

"Nevermind that," Baralai cut in. "How the heck did you get in? I locked the door." He asked, arms folding in questioning. A giggling Rikku put her hands cutely behind her back and swung gently from side to side in a 'unsuspecting way'.

"Rikku, 29." Paine growled, referring to respect points. The boys looked around in confusion as Rikku and Yuna pouted. _As if stalking wasn't a bad enough federal offence,_ Paine thought to her self.

"What's going on here then?" Yuna asked in concern. "You both seem pretty serious about something." She sternly accused. Paine's brain went blank. What was she meant to do? How could she tell her best friend the truth about her encounter.

"The truth is Yuna..." Baralai began rubbing the back of his neck in worry. " The thing is-"

"Baralai ran over a dog on the way here!" Paine blurted out on the spot. She saw the evil glance her accomplice was giving her from the corner of her vision as Yuna and Rikku both gasped in horror. "Isn't that right, 'Lai?" She smugly ended having a little fun with the situation.

"Yes Paine, that is right. I, being foolish, ran over a poor innocent dog on my way home." Baralai said gritting his teeth. Yuna put her hands on her chest and shook her head.

"Oh my Yevon. What kind of a dog?" Rikku asked, looking morbid.

"A poodle." Paine said with a nod of confirmation. "Poor dog, didn't see it coming."

"Yevon, 'lai. How fast were you driving?" Gippal asked, slouching into the expensive sofa.

"Too fast apparently." He said still giving a smiling Paine disproving glares when no one was looking.

"You've got to buy another dog." Yuna stated shaking her finger at him.

"Come on Yuna. Thousands of dogs get run over every year. I mean-" Tidus began, giving his friend the benefit of the doubt. Yuna glared behind her at the blonde. He sat down next to Gipple silently.

"I'm serious. You go buy that poor person a new poodle and give it to them to apologise."

"I think that's a great idea." Paine agreed, maybe a little revenge for the feelings he'd been sending her for the past month.

"And what's that piece of paper you've got in your hand?"Yuna continued, fully in charge of the situation. Paine felt her heart leap as Baralai was too slow to rip it from her grasp. Slowly Yuna's face changed from stern to full confusion.

"My Yevon Baralai. Please don't tell me you were going to send this sick perverted note to that poor person." She exclaimed, showing Rikku the incriminating paper.

"Sicko!" Rikku cried and slapped him in the face. Yuna tore up the note and got ready to leave the room with her cousin.

"Right, I'm off to find the replacement poodle. When we get back I want you to go to that poor person and give it to them." She ordered in utter disgust slamming the door behind him.

"Whoa!" Gippal cried, studying the torn fragments of paper with a grin. "Didn't know you had it in you 'Lai." He smugly said, grabbing Tidus and following the girls out of the house. As the door clicked shut Paine felt the tension rise.

"I ran over a dog!" Baralai exclaimed in shock. "That was the best you could come up with."

"Would you have sooner I told her the truth?" Paine coolly replied sitting down and examining the note.

"You do realise we have to give a random person a poodle now?" He carried on, pacing the floor violently. "You can't just go up to someone and give them a poodle Paine!" She could see the stress in his eyes.

"We don't have to, we'll just tell Yuna we did and then we'll give the dog back to the store." Paine explained.

"You know what. Sometimes I think you may very well be the devil's mistress."


	12. Run the Risk

Hello lovely reviewers :D 41 reviews :o If this story gets 50 reviews Rikku will deliver you all personalised cupcakes. Please dont see this as free promotion, but if you like this you may like 'Boy meets Girl reloaded' and its sequal 'Girl meets Boy.'

Disclaimer: I do not own FF-2. I wish I did though.

* * *

"The straw man. This is the topic we will cover today." Professor Mika began, drawing a long screeching line onto the chalk board and waking up the entire class room. Paine sighed from her seat at the very back of the class. Another boring lecture. Since the newspaper was still a huge secret to the rest of the group, Paine was still having to take politics with Baralai. The coursework was unbelievably piling up on the floor next to her bed. She needed a tutor. Quickly she scribbled a note on her half doodled notebook, tore it off and handed it to her neighbour who was twiddling a pencil between his fingers lazily whilst watching the professor go on about his precious straw man.

Baralai laughed when he read what she had put and gave her a thumbs up before scribbling back. _Have you talked to Yuna yet?..._ Paine read, sighing and wondering what to say back.

"Now I want you all to take five minutes to structure a straw man argument with your partner." The professor yelled, putting down the chalk and leaving the room muttering to himself about coffee. The two friends didn't need further permission than to pull their chairs together and start nattering. If anything, Baralai would save Paine's ass later. He always did in politics.

"I know what you're going to say Baralai and no I haven't." Paine sighed, rolling her eyes. He had really got on her case about what had happened with Seymour and felt it appropriate to chaperon her around the entire town. She hardly ever had a minute to herself and was now very accustomed to the smell of his leather seats in his car. Even when he had to work occasional days after lectures he was on the phone to her checking she was safe. Sometimes Paine had to wonder who the bigger stalker was – Seymour or Baralai.

"Something has to happen, Paine. People like _him _don't just disappear. They bid their time. Wait for the perfect situation." Baralai insisted, drawing a doodle of a star onto Paine's notebook. She was also very accustomed to his lack of interest in her personal space bubble. She had to flick him a couple of times to stop him before her paper was a mass of his art work.

"So, when are you going to tell me where you work, more to the point?" Paine slyly asked. She knew Baralai pretty well now. She knew the scent of his house and the colour of every room there. She had seen pictures of him when he was a kid, heard stories of his life in Bevelle before his dad transferred to Kilika. These were sore points to him. Never did he talk about his family unless asked and even then one would have to read between the lines. Baralai was a mystery Paine wasn't ready to leave unsolved.

"I work in town." He replied with a smug smile. He knew what she meant.

"No Baralai. What do you do?" She asked again, this time more directly. He scratched the back of his head and sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"This isn't the place for this conversation Paine. Later." He urged, clearly not releasing his secrets.

"Fine. But don't expect me to forget. I want an explanation." Paine scowled. Later wasn't going to be today.

"If you can handle it." Baralai said, winking and pushing his chair back as the professor entered to room. From the corner of her eye she saw him sadly look down at his notepad. Whatever the situation, he really wasn't ready to tell her yet.

* * *

Yuna hadn't seen much of Paine since the replacement poodle situation. She had wondered if she had been a little harsh on her. After all, it wasn't Paine who ran over the dog. Rikku too had spent a lot less time with her cousin. Apparently, knowing Gippal wasn't enough for the blonde. In the time they spent away from the boys, Rikku could be found perched in her chair with her binoculars pointed squarely at the apartment opposite. Yuna had a difficult time explaining to Tidus when he walked in one day to find the blonde excitedly giggling and pointing her binoculars into Gippal's window. It seemed now that the Al Bhed boy was the only one not in the know about Rikku's 'little crush'. With no one at home to turn to and a boyfriend that was a star blizter at the college, Yuna found herself alone a lot in the university library. She felt alienated from her friends and she couldn't understand how it had happened. Sighing to herself she turned the musky pages of the torn book she was reading. She had hidden herself away in the modern language section today, this seemed to be the most ignored of all the columns lining the old stone building. A few second year students were studying at the central tables and a young couple was laughing amongst themselves in teen fiction, receiving dirty looks from the old female librarian in charge. Yuna found it funny how the people in books could seem more real and give more comfort than those in her life. She knew she should be happy for her friends. Paine finally had someone who she could talk to and enjoy their company, even though the relationship hadn't been set in stone. Both Baralai and Paine seemed to be dancing around the giant elephant in the room with them, neither willing to except it was there. Or at least that was how she saw it. And Rikku, dear, sweet, innocent Rikku. She had finally been released into a world where she was socially allowed to talk to the one person she liked. Yuna herself was most gracious, she had a wonderful boyfriend who took her out places and wasn't embarrassed by her intellect. She was so happy she could cheer on Tidus during the big games and know every goal was for her. But something still didn't feel right...something was hanging in the air like a thick fog. Not knowing what this was made Yuna feel on edge wherever she went. This feeling was growing more and more. Turning the pages of her book again a small sheet of white folded paper fell out into her lap. Considering Yuna had been the only one to read this book in the past two days she had assumed someone had picked it up when she left and lost their bookmark. Not wanting to be rude she planned on putting the piece of paper back for when the person came back. Turning it over she noticed thick scrawls of writing on the back. Her heart did a triple flip from her chest when she spotted her name scribbled over the top.

_Yuna...How rude of you to ignore me. Do not fear, I am always watching you...You can't run forever._

Taking in a quick gasp of air she dropped the book and paper and collected her belongings. Maybe she should have taken the paper to show her friends, but just the thought of it in her pocket scared her. Running quickly out the library, away from the note and the book, Yuna gasped and grabbed at her sides as she continued to run further into the campus. Someone was watching her. Someone was trying to get to her and she didn't like it. She wanted to go home, but what if they followed her back? What if they got in the house? She grabbed at her side in pain, tears streaming from her face as she took a seat at a fountain, opposite the student park. She couldn't face calling her friends. She didn't want to get them involved if it was just someone messing with her. She watched a few cars pass, heart quickening when they slowed down near her. She was a nervous wreck when a slim, black car with tinted windows slowed down to a near halt in front of her and began to roll down the windows. She jumped to her feet, ready to run but shaking uncontrollably.

"Yuna?" Baralai's familiar voice asked in worry as he undid his seat belt and got out. "Yuna? Has something happened?" He asked, grabbing her arm softly and dragging her to the passenger seat. By then Yuna didn't have the strength in her to stop him. She watched as he did up both their seat belts and began to swiftly drive away. She continually shook her head when he asked if something had happened, despite her tears giving her away. She watched him drive the familiar path back home. Baralai began to slow as they reached her house.

"Don't stop!" She cried, pulling the steering wheel towards her sharply.

"Woah!" The white haired boy cried, trying to correct Yuna's suicidal driving before he hit the cars opposite. "Yevon Yuna! You could have killed us. Now don't even try to tell me something didn't happen." He softly yet so urgently told her, instead driving into his parking space outside his house. Taking out his house keys he helped Yuna out the car and manoeuvred her around towards the door. When they were inside he sat her down on his sofa and threw a brown blanket over her to warm her up. Yuna had wondered why he had a blanket down in his living room but decided she didn't really care. "Yuna, if something- anything, no matter how small, has happened, please tell me." Baralai insisted, grabbing her hand gently and looking into her eyes.

"I found...I found this note in the book I've been reading at the library."She started, looking down at the ground. Baralai squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"What did it say?" He asked calmly, patiently waiting for the rest.

"Something stupid about not being alone and ignoring someone." Yuna finished. The brown blanket seeming much more interesting as she pulled absent-mindedly at a loose thread.

"Was that all it said? Can you remember exactly what was written?" the brown eyed boy in front of her asked, voice quivering slightly.

"I think it was something along the lines of 'How rude of you to ignore me. don't worry, I'm always watching you. You can't run forever." The brunette sobbed, finally overcome with the emotions today had delivered.

"And was this just a piece of paper or do you think it was meant for you?" Baralai asked calmly again, hand already outreached for his mobile and dialling Paine.

"It had my name written at the top." Yuna gasped, hands covering her eyes as the tears fell.

"Paine? Where are you?" Baralai asked on his phone, gently patting Yuna on the back. "Well can you leave?...It's Yuna. Someone has planted a note for her to read...Who else would it be? Of course it was him. Can you leave? Ok, Well get Tidus to drive you back then. Yes, I think Yuna needs him to be here right now...No, Paine...No...definitely not!...Just get here ASAP please? Ok, bye." He hung up, looking at Yuna. "Tidus and Paine are on their way."

"Who were you talking about? To Paine? You said 'of course it was him'. Am I in trouble?" Yuna whimpered, scared for herself and her friends. What if someone hurt them to get to her?

"Yuna, something happened to Paine last week. I've been trying to get her to tell you but she was worried that it would scare you." Baralai sighed, sitting down next to his friend.

"What happened? Was she hurt?" Yuna cried, heart quickening again. Baralai gave out a low sigh and continued, sadness in his eyes.

"Very nearly. I found her slumped over in an ally crying. She had been given a note to give to you. The person had held her at knife point and made her promise she'd do it." he explained, sorrow flowing from his voice.

"That note? The one I thought you had written?" Yuna began. Baralai nodded. "There was never a dead dog then." She confirmed in her head. "Baralai, do you know- who?"

"Paine doesn't know his name. I never saw him but she can explain when she gets here." The snow haired boy said, giving his friend a hug and going to make her a strong tea. Yuna followed him to his kitchen, not wanting to be alone. She noticed Paine's necklace on the table and sighed.

"You've been watching Paine haven't you? Making sure she's ok." Yuna asked, pretty sure she had got the whole situation with those two wrong.

"It would kill me if someone hurt her, Yuna. I think...I think I love her." He sighed, leaning against the counter and leaning his head on the cabinet above. The doorbell sounded and Baralai left to greet his two worried friends. Instantly Yuna rushed into Tidus's arms and sat down in the living room. Baralai explained to the two what Yuna had told him and then asked Paine to describe the man she had seen. Yuna dropped her cup, Paine's voice melting into a background noise like she was underwater. The cracking of the porcelain at her feet brought her back as she saw her friends look worried.

"You know this person?" Baralai asked, taking head of the investigation.

"Seymour Guado..." She whispered.

* * *

That night Baralai had insisted everyone stay at his house for security. Yuna had protested at first, not wanting to cause a fuss but eventually gave in. At least she had her friends around her for comfort.

"Can I talk to you?" Paine asked, dragging Baralai out of the living room and upstairs to his bedroom. He sat down nervously on his bed wondering what Paine was so urgently needing him for. She stood in front of him, hands on hips. "I was just wondering why you of all people are so worried about Yuna's safety?" She asked, looking confused. Baralai scratched the back of his head.

"Aren't we all?" He replied, not smugly arguing for once but staring at the carpet.

"But what makes you think that you of all people can do that?" Paine asked again. He sighed and placed his head into his hands with a moan.

"Because I can." The chocolate eyed boy said in annoyance. "Paine, there is something I need to tell you. About me. But I'm afraid to." He slowly said, looking up into her nervous crimson eyes.

"Why?" She warily asked.

"I don't want to frighten you away." Baralai said, standing up and walking to the window. Hands firmly gripping the seal.

"Spill it. Maybe then things will start to make sense." She smirked, still on edge and waiting for his confession.

"Please don't think any less of me?" He begged, staring into her eyes with a little fear.

"No promises there." She said with a faint smile.

"Well, there's a reason why I can afford such a nice car. Or why I own a massive house." He began, taking in a deep breath. "Or why I had to leave Kilika. The truth is Paine..." She looked at him, her heart beating fast and faster in anticipation. "I don't even have a job. My dad paid for all this an when I'm not here I'm with him." He said, eyes looking sullen.

"Is that such a crime? To have a rich dad?" She laughed a little relieved that a rich dad was the most of his problems.

"Paine, my family... My father, he's the head of a large chain of mafia." Baralai said, looking disgusted with himself. "This is no lifestyle to wish on people. A code of silence and a house, paid for from dirty money tainted with innocent blood. I know I can keep Yuna safe because i'm one of the most securely protected people in Bevelle. Being the son of the 'god father' has its benefits and failures." Paine looked at him stunned. After all the lying, the hints and the silence.

"You don't need to be ashamed of yourself for your father's crimes, Baralai. You are not him. There isn't a bad bone in you-" She began.

"You're wrong. How can there not be when my whole life is a parade on crime?" he insisted, pulling away from Paine's grasp as she grabbed his shoulders. She grabbed him again.

"So, you think I'm a bad person then?" She asked, a hint of anger in her voice. He shook his head in confusion. "My dad went into a park and shot fifteen people dead, Baralai. Fifteen. He had a pregnant wife at home and he did that. Just for the thrill of killing. Does that make me bad? I am his flesh and blood after all." Paine whispered to him, tears forming in her eyes. She had never told anyone that before. It sent shivers to her soul just thinking of the monster.

"No. Paine, you're perfect. You're the most wonderful, original and defensive person I have the privileged of knowing...and moreover, loving." He shyly added,noticing as the shock took over her face. " But my life is so limited. Who ever is around me runs the risk of being hurt." He whispered back, slowly pulling her into a hug as the tears ran from her eyes.

"I think you're worst the risk." Paine replied, wiping away the tears and leaning forward, touching his lips with her own. "You can't frighten me away."


	13. Chocobo Carjacks

Soooo! Long time away but this story wasnt getting many reviews so I put it aside for a bit. However, I enjoy writing it and I hope others enjoy reading it. May the magic live on.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2.

* * *

"Do you have any actual evidence though?" The male HR assistant asked seriously, jotting down what Yuna and Baralai had told him. Baralai scowled furiously at the man.

"For Yevons sake, Tidus saw Seymour restraining Yuna. Paine admitted that Seymour threatened her at knife-point. Yuna has explained about the note. How much more evidence do you need?" He exclaimed in one large breath, turning Yuna a little pink at his unusual outburst.

"I understand that, but you say that Miss Cissuhan left the note behind and there is no recorded evidence on the security camera's to prove he has been physically violent. The best I can do for you is talk with him, however, I have no authority to direct him off campus." The man huffed, leaning forward with an aggravated expression on his chubby face. Equally annoyed, Baralai grabbed Yuna's arm and took her out of the building towards the green.

"Fine, we'll have to deal with this ourself then." Baralai growled under his breath unwillingly. Yuna sighed and made her way in the dismal rain towards her flatmates, leaving Baralai to make a quick call to Tidus about the situation. The campus was pretty empty apart from a few students leaving the library and gym occasionally, so finding her friends wasn't hard. Rikku and Paine stood waiting under a large yellow umbrella shivering slightly. Paine had wrapped a large scarf around her neck for warmth.

"Sooo c-cold." The Al Bhed whispered in between teeth chatters. The silver haired girl scowled at her companion and shook her head.

"Well its your fault for leaving the house in your pajamas and slippers, isn't it Rikku. Its bad enough everyone is staring." She growled, looking down at Rikku's yellow chocobo dressing gown and matching slippers.

"Hey! 'Lai said he would drive us in and we could wait in the car for Yunie." Rikku defended, shaking the rain out of her slippers. Looking at the scene before her made Yuna giggle a little. It was good to take joy in the small things with all this going down. The sound of approaching footsteps on the gravel alerted her that Baralai was back.

"How did it go?" Paine asked softly, looking concerningly at Yuna and back up at Baralai. She really admired how much he was trying to help her friend, how he had opened up to her and trusted her. She couldn't explain it, but she felt pride for having his as a...friend? What was he to her now? Two purpose kisses and still they remained unclear. It was like they were dancing around each other on how to set this in stone? Yuna's voice brought Paine back to reality.

"Terrible. They say we have no evidence so no case. Its all my fault for not taking that note." Yuna pouted, hugging her cousin sadly. Baralai patted her on the back and looked into Paine's ruby eyes.

"I have an idea about what to do, but I need to ask Paine first." He announced smiling slightly at Paine. Her eyes encaptured him into another world. He felt truly happy to have her in his life. He just wished there was a way they could talk about that kiss. He felt her energy as he looked into her eyes, just like the other night. The urge was unbearable. Rikku cried a little mew of _'I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm cold_' repeatedly, breaking the tension between them.

"Why exactly are you stood out here then?" Baralai asked, reaching into his coat pocket for his car keys and walking towards the black vehicle, eyes on the pavement.

"Because he told us to." Paine said, walking closer behind Baralai with a worried quiver in her voice. The white haired boy looked up towards his car, his face dropping as he saw a dark haired man in an expensive grey suit leaning against the drivers side with a cigar in one hand and a black umbrella in another, brown eyes expressionless. The man didn't look towards the youth but flicked his cigar ash onto the pavement autonomously.

"Kept your old man waiting, Baralai. Not a good start to the day." He drawled in a thick Bevellian accent. Drawing in another puff of his cigar he finally looked around at the crowd in front of him. "Nice company you got there boy. Now tell me ladies, which one of you is my son's women?" He smiled, eyeing up each of the girls in a cynical manner.

"Uh, none of them, dad. They're just friends I'm helping." Baralai nervously chuckled, looking quickly up and Paine before looking back towards his father. Paine couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt when he said that, after everything that had happened the other night. The dark haired man nodded and winked at his son, making an O shape with his mouth.

"Ah I see, those kind of friends. Just like your old man." He laughed heartily and winked at the younger man. Yuna turned bright red and Paine looked ready to hit him, had she not known that he was the Don of the Bevellian Mafia and probably being watched right now. Rikku stood there oblivious, admiring how shiny Baralai's car looked in the rain. Looking up at her red cousin and angry friend she muttered to Yuna if she had missed something.

"I think he's calling us whores, Rikku." Yuna whispered back. Baralai's dad looked up and shook his hands around in a no motion.

"No, no, no, no, no, chick. Not whores, more of a high end companion." He cleared up, winking at the brunette.

"No dad, they really are just friends." Baralai interjected, tinging pink in his tanned cheeks.

"Baralai, Baralai. Really hanging out with chicks? Not cool for your rep." The older man advised, putting out his cigar on the top of the neighbouring car mirror. "Why you hanging with them now? What happened to that pirate kid?" He asked, brushing the ash off his suit.

"Dad, Yuna here has a problem with a stalker and this is her cousin Rikku. Paine is all of our friends but she was also threatened at knife point by this guy. I'm trying to keep them safe." He urged, getting agitated at his fathers attitude towards women. "And why did you tell them to get out of my car?" He asked, tapping his foot with a little rage. The older man shrugged his sons actions off.

"I thought they were car-jacking you." He explained calmly, looking suspiciously towards Paine. Baralai stood there in shock.

"Dad, one of them had chocobo pyjamas on. I doubt they were car-jacking me." Rikku meekly stood behind Yuna and cleared her throat.

"I was actually trying to find the radio." She announced, sneaking back behind the brunette quickly. Agitated, Baralai opened the passenger door and ushered the girls into the back seat. Naturally, Paine took the front passenger seat so 'Rikku could fall asleep'.

"Is there something I can help with?" The white haired man asked his father, getting ready to climb into his car.

"Can't a father visit his son without question?" The dark haired man asked. Baralai raised his eyebrow.

"Not with five heavily armed bodyguards located in different areas, dad." He said, rolling his eyes. His dad took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to his son carefully.

"I think you'll be wanting to read that." He said, winking and walking away. Baralai lowered himself into his seat with a sigh. "Oh and Baralai, you're gonna want to wash this beauty." he said, pointing at his car. "Kind of dusty. I can see my ass print on your side door. Geez." He exclaimed, shaking his trousers as Baralai pulled away. As he turned the corner he let out a giant sigh.

"So that's your dad huh?" Paine said, nodding nervously. "Nice man. I mean, if you cut out the whores and stuff."

"He can be a handful, but he does what he does to get by." He chuckled. "And when I say get by I mean have enough money to bet on Lupin races with exotic women every week." Paine smiled and eyed the envelope in his pocket.

"More inheritance money?" She mocked as they pulled into Yuna's drive.

"Lets say Data." He said grimly, letting the cousins out. Paine excused herself from them and carried onto Baralai's house.

"What kind of data?" She asked inquisitively, slamming the door shut to the car. Baralai walked over to the front door and unlocked it, allowing Paine in first.

"Long story short, its the dirty on Seymour." Baralai explained, collapsing into the sofa with his hands on his face.

"Why would your father give you that?"Paine asked, collapsing into the seat next to him.

"He has his reasons." The tanned man said lazily, throwing the unopened envelope on the table and turning to face Paine. "What's going on here?" He asked, propping himself up with his elbow and palm on his face. "With us." He added, seeing his guests confused expression.

"I don't know what you mean." She muttered, leaning back a little. Baralai sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Yes you do. You kissed me the other night. That meant something." He argued, brushing her hair from her eyes softly. "I want to be more than just this."

"What are we then?" She asked, struggling away from his touch. "Friends?" Paine suggested.

"Yes, but its not right. Tidus had Yuna. Rikku and Gippal are...well, they're still oblivious to each other, but you and I, it fits." Baralai urged, grabbing both her hands.

"I know. I honestly want this too, but you need to understand. I am not Yuna. I can't go from who I am to a girlfriend. I mean the word alone makes me cringe." Paine shivered. How could she let him in when she couldn't even let herself in?

"Then don't be my girlfriend." Baralai simply stated. "Be my partner then. Its a word Paine, its not real. But this, you and I. It can be." Paine looked down at the ground stoic.

"Just give me time to think ok?" She assured, patting his leg. She saw the disappointment in his eyes. She felt that way too. "Anyway, what is your Seymour plan?" She swiftly changed the subject to.

"We out him. In the college paper. Everyone knows the truth, he is humiliated. Hey, isn't that what the news is for?" Baralai suggested, turning Paine white is shock.

"No! I clearly deliberated that no one was to know I was on the paper. I care about my reputation as a normal non-caring teen. I don't want to be labelled geeky." Paine yelled, standing up in protest.

"Paine, you take history and politics. You're on the paper. You spend most days with me, number one geek. Don't you think people are starting to see that you actually do care about stuff. Why would Yuna or Rikku care that you like to write?" Baralai laughed in surprise. Was this why she didn't want him. Was he too geeky for her 'reputation'?

"I...I just never see it that way." She said, sitting back down and really thinking hard.

"You try too hard." Baralai whispered, dragging her over to his lap and leaning backwards into the sofa so she was pretty much lying on top of him. "Just don't think. What's the first thing you want to do now?" He asked, pulling her into a hug. She didn't answer but went straight for his lips, pulling him into her kiss, feeling how the energy between them felt like fireworks. He didn't stop her but leant into her kiss, playing with her hair softly between his fingers. Sitting up with Paine still on top of him he looked into her eyes again.

"Do you want to reconsider my offer?" He asked, caressing her face gently. She nodded and drew him into her hug quietly, not thinking about the situation, but doing what she wanted to do.


End file.
